Ceramicas rotas
by Alexia hyuga
Summary: por que es ese sonido que me recuerda tanto a mi vida: corto, preciso, ruidoso, y vació GXH
1. y te vi

CERAMICAS ROTAS

Por que es ese sonido que me recuerda tanto a mi vida:

Corto, preciso, ruidoso y vació…

Capitulo 1: "y te vi"

Me siento encadenado al suelo, con las alas rotas incapacitado para volar y el odio carcomiéndome por dentro.

Me siento sucio, vació, roto, podrido y herido.

Herido por dentro, lastimado con un constante sangrado que no para ni se ve, solo se siente.

Cuya única cura se me ha privado, y nunca seré digno de recibirla.

**Amor.**

Simple y pequeñamente eso: amor

El cual no conozco, el cual necesito, necesito desesperadamente y aun así no puedo siquiera mirar de lejos.

Si tan solo hubiera recibido ese sentimiento de niño, una pequeña y débil muestra de afecto en vez de constantes mentiras, engaños y odio escondido tras una mascara de caridad, de cariño, de amor…

Lo peor de todo es que no conozco nada de eso y tan solo puedo sentir odio, asco, rencor, repulsión, aversión, repudio, rabia, antipatía, ira.

Sentimientos de rencor que intentan ocultar mi tristeza y soledad.

Me convertí en un asesino, un monstruo sediento de sangre sin escrúpulos ni piedad, capas de matar a cualquiera para poder obtener un alivio temporal.

**Me convertí en un monstruo**

Como me gusta sentir la sangre entre mis dedos y los gritos de horror de mi presa, pero me siento tan patético y vació cuando mato a otros para sentir mi propia existencia,

Si, mi propia existencia, cuya razón de ser no tendria que ser justificada pero mi soledad lo requiere, mi abandono así lo dicta

¡TRACK!

Es gracioso, siempre que escucho ese sonido, de baldosas o cerámicas rotas, me siento identificado.

Porque es ese sonido que me recuerda tanto a mi vida corto, preciso, ruidoso y vació.

¡TRACK!

¿Hmm?…

No entiendo muy bien que me paso en ese momento y sigo sin entender, pero al escuchar ese sonido no pude evitar ver hacia atrás y verla a ella.

Ella con su pelo largo y azulado, ella con sus ojos perlados y tristes, ella con esa inocente sonrisa que no lograba llegar a sus ojos.

No se si fue por que ella también se quedo ensimismada con el sonido, o por sus ojos tristes al contraste de su sonrisa, no se que me paso pero no pude dejar de verla, me quede atrapado por su humilde belleza, hasta que siguió lentamente su camino.

Tampoco entiendo por que si soy capaz de seguir a mi presa hasta tenerla a mi merced y disfrutar de sus agonizantes gritos de auxilio, no fui capaz de seguirla a ella

Tal vez el hecho de que no quería su sangre me detuvo y desconcertó no quiero pensar que fue por otra cosa.

Pero de todos modos mi camino se detiene aquí para volver a ese lugar que no puedo llamar hogar a estar con esa familia que no es familia y no somos más que simples trozos de carne unidos por el odio y el intento de asesinato, volver a mi infierno personal y sufrir lentamente.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Un pájaro enjaulado que mira al cielo a través de los barrotes

**Ni**** siquiera soy eso**.

Soy un pájaro al que le cortaron las alas y dejaron libre, riéndose de su desgracia de no poder volver al cielo y volar.

Soy un pájaro con las alas rotas vulnerable y débil en todo sentido

Soy un pájaro que ha sido ignorado y maltratado, excluido y rechazado.

Tratado como un ser inferior por su propia familia, despreciado hasta el punto de no considerarla parte ella.

Especialmente por mi padre que no me considera como su hija sino como una inútil, un total desconocido.

No puedo evitar sentirme como un estorbo, una inútil solitaria, abandonada por el mundo

A la cual se le ha negado el amor

Y le repiten constantemente eso atormentándola día y noche

Estoy harta de cargar con el odio y la indiferencia de tantas personas

Estoy harta de vivir de esta manera solitaria y nauseabunda

Estoy harta de vivir…

Estoy harta de existir…

¡TRACK!

¿Humm?

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vi, solitario, parado en medio de la calle contemplando las cerámicas rotas bajo sus pies.

Su cabello rojo resplandecía como el fuego, y su espalda permanecía recta frente a mí.

No le pude ver la cara dado que estaba a espaldas de el, pero me llamo la atención la concentración con la que veía las cerámicas, como si estuviera pensando algo muy profundo.

¡TRACK!

Sin querer pise las cerámicas bajo mis pies y el sonido capto mi atención.

Me invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia, vació y comprensión.

Nostalgia por recordarme mi propia vida tan parecida a ese sonido seco, vació por la cruda realidad golpeándome en la cara al demostrarme lo miserable que es mi vida y comprensión al entender por que la persona delante de mí estaba tan concentrada en esto.

Lamentablemente tuve que recordar que no podía estar eternamente ahí y que lo que menos quería ocasionar era molestar a mi familia para que luego se desquitaran conmigo, por lo que emprendí lentamente mi camino para volver a ese infierno en vida a sufrir nuevamente.

Fin capitulo 1


	2. lo de siempre

-no hay dolor físico…

-solo emocional

-la herida interna…

-sigue abierta

-las lagrimas contenidas…

-ya no aguantan mas

-se siento metálico…

-se siente frío

-hundido…

-en una profunda soledad

-siempre…

-en todo momento

-deseo vivir

-deseo ser útil

-sentir amor

-sentir cariño

-dejar atrás…

-la soledad

Capitulo 2: "lo de siempre"

Los pasos suenan, fuertes en el suelo, la gente va de un lado a otro, risas y felicidad, esfuerzo y recompensa, esta lleno…

De dicha…

De gente…

De sueños

Y aun así… me siento sola

……………………………………………………………………………

Arquitectura

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Poco me interesa, poco me importa, simplemente continuo con el ciclo de vida que se ha impuesto

Simplemente continúo mi existencia.

Son clases tan aburridas y fáciles, nada nuevo ni interesante, tan solo lo de siempre, el profesor habla sin parar intentando explicar cosas obvias, los alumnos, algunos concentrados otros distraídos.

Como siempre paso sentado solo, como en todas las clases, alejado de los demás, sin que me importe, eso es lo que quiero pensar eso es lo que quiero creer…

Suena el timbre

Veo algunas caras conocidas, y otros jamás vistas, veo a mis hermanos huir de mi y a sus amigos murmurar en un rincón

Tan solo quiero salir a buscar una nueva victima y sentirme vivo nuevamente

Tan solo quiero sentir mi existencia, la sangre correr, los gritos de horror, el sufrimiento de los demás elevándome en un éxtasis de sufrimiento y dolor ajeno, y dejar marcado el macabro suceso.

Tan solo deseo eso

Sentir que…

Sabaku no Gaara… existe

Medicina

Creo que me gusta, creo que lo disfruto, pero aun así no se llena mi vació interno

Pasa el tiempo lentamente, mientras la clase continúa y cada vez se me hace más fácil, hasta llegar a convertirse en algo trivial.

Como toda mi vida y todo lo demás.

Sentada sola en un rincón intentando no llamar la atención, pero deseando con toda el alma ser notada, nadie me entiende ni yo me entiendo.

Es la soledad que hace que me comporte de esta manera, marcando mi destino mi presente y mi pasado

Suena el timbre

Salgo sin ninguna prisa, sin ningún apuro, ya no hay nadie que me espere afuera o me acompañe durante el día

Los hubo, me abandonaron.

Todos me dejaron o fueron apartados de mi lado hasta convertirme en lo que soy ahora

Hyuga Hinata una inútil solitaria, negada a amar.

……………………………………………………………………….

Sopla el viento, moviendo todo y llevándose lo demás en su camino, y es cuando la veo de nuevo

Su cabello azulado movido por el viento, los ojos cerrados esperando a que este pare.

Y nuevamente:

Completamente sola.

Fin capitulo 2


	3. tu

Iorana queridos lectores, bueno como en los capítulos anteriores se me olvido poner pequeños detallitos del tipo:

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de un tal, nada conocido, Kishimoto-sensei, y solo la historia me pertenece.

O cosas del tipo importante, como información sobre su autora favorita.

Gaara: mira que eres tonta eso es lo primero que pone la gente ¬ ¬

Alexia: silencio que se me va la inspiración ù.ú

Gaara: y quien te dijo que eres su autora favorita, todos te odian

Alexia: ¡que te calles! ÒoÓ

Gaara: ¬ ¬

Alexia: cof cof bueno mas abajo pondré todo ese tipo de información, para no seguir como la autora anónima.

Gaara: así seria mejor, no tendría que soportarte.

Alexia: ¬ ¬ bueno ya, lo importante es que lean la historia y les guste así que basta de habladurías y vayamos con el fic

Gaara: ya era hora ¬ ¬

Alexia: ¬ ¬

Capitulo 3: "Tu"

**Cuando estoy dentro de la gente**

**Siento soledad…**

**Cuando camino dentro de la naturaleza,**

**No pienso en mi soledad…**

Eso dijo montgomery.

Pero rodeada de gente o de naturaleza, tranquila o alterada, feliz o triste, no cambia el hecho de que esté sola, vacía, y de que independientemente de cómo me encuentre me sentiré sola.

La naturaleza, los barrios vacíos y acogedores, las pequeñas casas con grandes jardines, los bellos paisajes, todo eso me calma, y logra que no me hunda en una ola de depresión.

Pero si existe algo que logre aunque sea por un segundo hacerme olvidar la soledad o inclusive aceptarla sin importarme nada, son los sonidos…

El viento correr entre los árboles, la lluvia golpeando el suelo, las hojas crujir mientras son pisadas, el agua caer, las cerámicas rotas… sonidos puros, no me importa si son sonidos llenos de vida o melancólicos, no me importa que sean tan efímeros como mi propia existencia, no me importa nada de eso, me siento tranquila al escucharlos, me invade la calma y por unos segundos me dejo llevar, por unos segundos todo pierde importancia, todo es maravillosamente perfecto, por unos mínimos, casi ínfimos, segundos, me siento… bien.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Esta vez…

Esta vez no puede evitar seguirla mi cuerpo se movió solo, en un impulso, todavía incomprensible para mi.

Deseo seguirla, deseo verla, deseo tenerla frente a mis ojos, tan solo deseo eso, nada mas, no se porque, pero no quiero su sangre, no quiero verla sufrir, no quiero oír sus gritos de horror, no quiero nada de eso…por ahora… no quiero eso.

Cada vez se aleja más del centro y de las calles concurridas, se va por pequeñas calles llenas de árboles, las hojas caen, obviamente si estamos en otoño, pero lo importante de esto es que ella se ve emocionada por este hecho y empieza a pisar las hojas haciéndolas crujir, de ves en cuando le puedo ver la cara, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que no se ve feliz… pero tampoco triste.

Se ve calmada, como dejándose llevar por el aire, con sus ojos trasmitiendo una paz absoluta, pero… eso dura… tan poco, rápidamente cambia su semblante, llenándolo de una gran melancolía, como si volviera a la realidad.

Me causa curiosidad, mucha curiosidad, me pregunto si es por eso que deseo tan fervientemente verla directamente a los ojos, me pregunto si es por eso que no deseo su sangre, me pregunto si es por eso que la estoy siguiendo de esta manera tan… ¿inocente?

Me pregunto si es por eso…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Camino lentamente, no tengo ningún apuro en llegar pronto a mi casa, al contrario, sigo la rutina de todos los días, en los cuales no debo ir a trabajar, alargando al máximo el tiempo que permanezco fuera de casa sin que sea demasiado como para darles una razón para golpearme.

Día por medio trabajo en una pequeña cafetería, para poder juntar algo de dinero y marcharme lo más rápido posible de ese infierno. Pronto podré largarme de ese horrible lugar, pronto podré terminar de juntar todo el dinero, pronto podré volar libre…sola, pero libre.

Mientras camino tropiezo con una pequeña piedra, provocando que caiga al suelo y es cuando recuerdo, recuerdo todos lo gritos, insultos, golpes, desprecios, mi inutilidad, mi debilidad, mi idiotez, mi infierno.

Cada vez van aumentando la intensidad de los gritos en mi cabeza y el terror vuelve a nacer dentro de mí.

Me tapo los oídos y cierro fuertemente los ojos, no quiero recordar, no quiero sentir esto, que pare, por favor que pare, ya no lo soporto, deténganse por favor.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿aa?

Sus ojos de un color océano e igual de profundos que este, rodeados por una gruesa capa de ojeras negras, su piel blanca, su pelo rojo y ese extraño kanji en su frente, todo en el me llamo la atención, todo en el me genero curiosidad, una gran curiosidad.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

La vi caer al suelo al tropezarse con una roca, realmente en ese momento no me importo, pero de pronto tapo sus oídos con las manos, apretando fuertemente y se acurruco en si misma protegiéndose instintivamente

Se veía realmente afligida y no pude evitar acercarme a ella

-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿aa?

Pero que pregunta mas tonta es obvio que no se encuentra bien, y además por que debería interesarme tan solo se cayó, si empieza a armar un escándalo por eso no es problema mió.

-aa eto s-si n-no se preocupe

-toma

Le extendí la mano, le estoy extendiendo la mano a alguien para que la tome y pueda pararse, pero que rayos me pasa, yo no soy así, tan solo por oír su voz.

¿Por qué? al oír su voz, nunca antes la había oído, era frágil, un susurro casi inaudible como dicho al viento, tan delicado que creí que ella se iba a romper en ese mismo instante, no pude evitar ofrecerle mi mano.

-¿eh?

-vamos, tómala y párate rápido –ash ¿además tengo que explicarle? Es bastante simple, solo quiero que la tome pronto para poder largarme de este lugar.

-a aaa ¡s-si! p-perdone… las molestias

Su tacto se siente tan suave, es realmente agradable siento el calor de su mano sobré la mía y la suavidad con la que la toma es tan… agradable.

No puedo evitar quedarme mirando nuestras manos tomadas, sintiendo su suavidad, hasta que noto como ella también lo hace, y como un delicado sonrojo crece en sus mejillas e instintivamente suelto nuestras manos, lentamente…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Se siente… tan calido, cuando tome su mano para poder pararme se sintió tan calida, su mano no es suave, pero es delicada, es como si estuviera lastimada.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme por su tacto y el párese darse cuenta de esto, por lo que lentamente va soltando mi mano.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no sentía algo tan agradable?

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no sentía el contacto humano?

No lo se, solo se, que se siente muy bien, es agradable, realmente no se si había olvidado esta sensación o simplemente nunca la había sentido, pero me gusta…

De repente me doy cuenta de su pelo, ese rojo, ese rojo resplandeciente como el fuego, su porte altivo, lo he visto antes, estoy segura, pero no recuerdo donde.

-¿sucede algo?

- ¡A! no… eto yo – ¡fantástico! Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando raro, y ahora que le digo.

-¿mmm? Dime te lastimaste

-aa ¡no! no, tan solo me caí n-no se preocupe le agradezco su ayuda

-no te preocupes y no tienes porque tratarme tan formalmente, como sea, ten mas cuidado… a

- ¡A! H-Hyuga Hinata, muchas gracias por todo…

-Sabaku no Gaara, bueno adiós.

- ha-hasta luego, fue un placer Gaara-san.

-igualmente.

Se va lentamente por la calle, todo lo que me dijo fue muy secamente, pero no me dio… miedo, se veía muy amable y estoy segura de haberlo visto antes pero todavía no lo recuerdo… realmente espero verlo de nuevo, no me molesto su compañía como suele ser con toda la gente desde que me quede sola, además en sus ojos vi mi misma soledad, me mismo abandona, tal vez solo lo imagine pero creo que eso vi, como sea ya es hora de volver a casa.

…espero volverlo a ver…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Todo, absolutamente todo en ella es una frágil y débil belleza, su voz, su piel, su mirada tan parecida a la mía, quiero volver a hablar con ella y saber mas acerca de ella, mi curiosidad todavía no esta saciada y todo esto no fue mas que un pequeño acercamiento, me dieron unas grandes ganas de ir a matar a alguien, esta vez será por diversión y realmente lo disfrutare.

Mientras este oyendo los gritos de horror y enterrando mas profundo el cuchillo recordare su mirada, creo que será muy divertido y relajante, ja esto me esta gustando.

Nos volveremos a ver hinata-chan.

Fin capitulo 3

…………………………………………………………………..

Alexia: yujuuuuu termine el 3° capitulo lo LOGREEEEEEEH soy feliz, soy feliz 

Gaara: ¬ ¬ tranquilízate un poco quieres

Alexia: bueno.

Gaara: u.u ay por que a mi

Alexia: porque yo quiero 

Gaara: ash quieres decir pronto lo que se te había olvidado.

Alexia: si cierto XD, bueno a ver, a veeeer, primero lo primero…

…

…

O.O pst gaara que digo primero O.o

Gaara: ay no se, lo que se te ocurra, se creativa, di como hiciste el Cáp. Que se yo ù.ú

Alexia: bueno este capitulo me costo horrores escribirlo, hasta que un día fui iluminada por el rayo sagrado de la inspiración  mientras leía karekano XD y pues así lo logre, pero lo que mas me costo fue el encuentro entre gaara y hinata no sabia como hacerlo T.T

Gaara: monstruo querías dejarme solo para siempre ¬ ¬

Alexia: nuuuuu no es cierto T-T, bueno snif snif como sea lo otro es que este es mi 1° fic así que habrán algunas cosas que talvez no estén bien dichas o relatadas o simplemente me falte experiencia pero bueno soy nuevaza entiéndanme (pone ojitos brillosos)

Gaara: baaaakaaaaa

Alexia: bububu bueno eso seria todo mas abajo contesto reviews y déjenme decirles que… Los amooooo me dejaron escritas muchas cosas bonitas n.n que suben el ego XD

Respuesta a reviews:

**Misao-Fuji**jejeje que bueno que te gusto DAph XD y muchas gracias por aguantarme mientras intentaba subir el fic, pero es muy difícil hacerlo T.T

**Minixa:** me alegra que te aya gustado n.n y que también te guste la pareja :D

**Mari-Chinpokomon: **me costo escribir eso, con lo ñurda que soy XD quiero decirte que es un gran honor que encuentres que mi fic se parece a evangelion O.o una serie tan conocidísima y excelente como esa, tu especialmente me subiste mucho el ego XD y aquí tienes la conti espero que te guste 

**Hyuuga-hikari** muchas gracias por tu review n.n cada vez me suben más el ego XD

**Dragoncito del amor:** que tierna n//n muchas gracias por tu comentario y ahora tengo una nueva amiga heeeeee n////n, yo también encuentro que mi fic es difícil de explicar XD gracias por todo 

**Hinata hyuga 07: **GRACIASS n.n ahora mi fic es padre n///n que feliz soy aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste.

**Belu-Saku: **A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA EL GAARAXHINATA n.n (no se nota ¬ ¬)

Muchas gracias por tu review y no eres exagerada (créeme o.o yo si conozco gente que lo es O.o) aquí esta la continuación 

Bueno creo que son todos si me falta alguien que me lo diga para ponerlo en el prox capitulo

Recuerden dejar un review es la cosa mas difícil que hay, para lograrlo hay que superar un sin fin de trampas y descifrar complejos códigos computacionales además de que todo esto esta escrito en una… LENGUA MUERTA pom pom pooooom

Si eres capaz de superar esta difícil prueba y eres un sabio que conoce este extraño lenguaje, y aun más sabes lo que quieres decir y eres capaz de ponerlo pues adelante demuéstranos tu valor XD

Si te resulta imposible realizar todo esto, se te agradece de corazón que ayas leído.

MUCHAS GRACIAS n.n iorana no leeremos en el prox capitulo XD


	4. monstruos

Salut des amants lecteurs XD me encuentro aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo de mi humilde fic

Gaara: De humilde no tiene casi nada especialmente por que TÚ lo escribiste ¬ ¬

Alexia: bueno tienes razón XD, como sea perdonen el retraso pero lo que me falta no es ni inspiración ni ganas sino tiempo T-T bubububu maldito colegio ú.ù

Gaara: llorona

Alexia: siiiii buaaaaaaaa snif snif a lo importante espero que les guste, mis comentarillos están al final y este capitulo es un poco fuerte comparado con los otros aquí sale a relucir mi venita sata pero no es demasiado así que no se preocupen, puedo mucho mas jejeje (risita diabólica)

Gaara: aay por mi u.u

Alexia: egocéntrico ¬ ¬

Capitulo 4: "monstruos"

Caía la noche, un viento helado empezaba a recorrer la ciudad anunciando la crudeza con la que se presentaría este invierno.

La pequeña cafetería ya se estaba preparando para cerrar, habían recibido muchos clientes el día de hoy, y tenían que dejar todo ordenado para el día siguiente, el lugar estaba pintado de un color crema y el suelo era de madera al igual que las mesas que se encontraban siendo limpiadas en estos momentos y puestas las sillas sobre ellas.

Una joven de largos cabellos se encontraba justamente en la tarea de poner las sillas sobre las mesas mientras sus otros compañeros de trabajo se encargaban de lo demás.

-hey hinata ¿por que no te vas ya? Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, ya esta muy oscuro como para que te quedes mas tiempo – dijo el encargado del lugar preocupado por la única de sus empleadas que se iba sola a casa.

-p-pero todavía les queda mucho, si me voy se demoraran mas – dijo tímidamente hinata, pero en el fondo ya se quería ir, aunque no fuera precisamente a su casa, sino lo mas lejos posible de esa ciudad.

-¡ba! no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, además igual eres demasiado lenta ordenando las cosas jajaja – intervino otro de los empleados provocando una risa general en los trabajadores y la incomodidad y frustración por parte de la delicada joven.

-e-esta b-bien iré p-por mis cosas – dijo para retirarse lentamente.

Maldición ¿por que todos tenían que tratarla como un estorbo? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan débil?

-ya estoy harta de esto – murmuro tristemente mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

……………..

La noche se hacia presente de una manera imponente ocultándolo todo en las sombras y siendo ayudada por el frío viento para demostrar aun mas su poder, pero eso no tenia la menor importancia para hinata, al contrario le agradaba como la brisa le acariciaba la cara y como la noche le impedía ver las cosas, alejaba irónicamente a las familias felices que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad en sus casas, alejaba la alegría de su cara, una alegría que no le pertenecía.

Pero lamentablemente también la oscuridad oculta cosas que serian mejor poder ver, ver a tiempo para poder huir de ellas…

-mmm parece que esta pequeña gatita se a perdido o mejor aun decidió ir a dar una vuelta sola, pero que gran idea jajajajaja – el hombre se veía sucio, sus ropas estaban viejas y tenían un olor asqueroso, era corpulento y de estatura alta, realmente no causaba mas que una gran repulsión, eso era… repulsión, era lo único que le podía causar a hinata.

¿Miedo? Que le podría hacer ese hombre que no le hubieran hecho antes, que le podría hacer ese hombre que la hundiera mas en la soledad, que le podría hacer ese débil humano comparado con todo lo que ha tenido que soportar.

**Nada**

La humillación del cuerpo no tiene comparación con la del espíritu, ni la más mínima comparación, especialmente si has experimentado todos los tipos de humillaciones posibles, las mas dolorosas causadas por las personas que pueden infringirte el mayor daño posible, claro que la humillación del cuerpo causada por un ser como ese no seria mas que otra desgracia que agregar a la larga lista, sin consecuencia mayor que la de acumulación, eso seria todo.

- ¿que quiere? – pregunto frágilmente hinata, no podía hacerlo de otro forma ya que no había ninguno otra manera de expresarse con alguien que no le causaba ni odio ni amor, tan solo, una repulsión fácil de ignorar igual que a ese hombre.

-mmm pues que me podría ofrecer una gatita como tu – pregunto libidinosamente el hombre con una repugnante sonrisa en su rostro.

-a usted nada – vacía, esa fue la respuesta que le dio, vacía

-jajajaja parece que la gatita esta enojada, no importa me gustan con garras jajaja

Le estaba repugnando en sobre manera ese ser, talvez se habría ahorrado este asqueroso encuentro si se hubiera ido antes, abusar de la lastima que te tienen no es malo para nada malo.

Lamentablemente mientras pensaba en todo esto el hombre se le fue acercando hasta acorralarla contra una pared, hinata se preguntaba continuamente sino podría ser mas tonta, tuvo la oportunidad de escapar pero la desaprovecho idiotamente ahora su repulsión se estaba mezclando con la impotencia, su debilidad y mediocres no tenían limites.

-mi pequeña gatita espero que me hagas disfrutar esto jejeje – su asqueroso aliento chocando con su cara y sus sucias manos tocándole la espalda la estaban alterando, intento empujar al hombre pero era mas grande y pesado que ella por lo que no pudo, tan solo se limito a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y contener las lagrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con salir.

Pero repentinamente dejo de sentir todo eso y escucho esa ronca y seria voz tan gravada en su cabeza.

-ella no es nada tuyo y no creo que vayas a disfrutar lo que te voy a hacer maldito bastardo – cada una de las palabras fue escupida con un desprecio tan grande que de solo escucharlas el hombre ya estaba temblando de miedo.

-hey hinata será mejor que no veas esto no creo que sea un recuerdo muy agradable – esta vez la vos fue escalofriante y la sonrisa que la acompaño era de lo mas tétrica.

Sin mas hinata cerro rápidamente sus ojos no por que le pudiera causar un recuerdo desagradable, que de esos ya tenia de sobra, cerro los ojos por que el se lo ordeno, por que esa ronca vos se lo pidió y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que todo su cuerpo respondiera rápidamente a el.

Los gritos de agonía y horror se hicieron escandalosamente presentes, el sonido sordo de los golpes y el cambio de los gritos por patéticas lamentaciones y aullidos de dolor helaban la sangre y alimentaban la desesperación y horror en el cuerpo de cualquier persona, cualquier persona menos esos dos.

Para la persona que estaba ejecutando tan horrible sentencia no era más que maravilloso sonido celestial, para la frágil chiquilla no era más que una escandalosa demostración del dolor que podría ser aguantado o contenido a simples gemidos.

Estaba claro esas dos personas eran monstruos creados por la misma crueldad del mundo, aunque aparentaran todo lo contrario.

…………………………….

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los alaridos de dolor pararon volviendo la calma a reinar el lugar.

Hinata todavía no abría los ojos se encontraba estática en el lugar que la habían dejado, no quería hacer nada hasta que no se lo dijeran, por lo cual se había quedado todo el tiempo quieta esperando a que le dijeran algo, solo el calido y húmedo tacto de una mano sobre la suya la hizo abrir lentamente los ojos nuevamente.

-¡no abras los ojos todavía! – ordeno fuertemente la vos a lo cual hinata no pudo hacer mas que obedecer.

-e-esta bien – esa era su frágil respuesta, no había mucho mas que decir.

-sígueme y no abras los ojos hasta que te lo diga – otra orden a la cual no podría negarse.

-si – su vos sonó extrañamente firme, decidida de lo que estaba haciendo

Corrió atrás de el un largo tramo con los ojos cerrados hasta que le dijo que pararan y abriera los ojos.

Se encontraban en la plaza del cerro de la ciudad, era un lugar muy grande y hermoso alumbrado por pequeños faroles cada cierto trecho, habían varios caminos de tierra que llevaban hasta la cima del cerro o a diferentes extremos de este, extrañamente en las noches se vaciaba totalmente y ni los vagabundos iban a dormir allá, el silencio reinaba el lugar con gracia y plenitud.

-parece que atraes a la mala suerte con facilidad o debería decir el peligro – sus vos ronca llamo la atención de hinata y por primera ves vio a gaara y de como pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrían por su cara y las manos las tenia manchadas de sangre se vio también su propia mano entrelazada con la de gaara y como habían quedado marcadas las manchas de sangre en ella.

Gaara se dio cuenta de esto y con cierto temor a que se fuera de ahí por el posible miedo que le había causado, apretó disimuladamente su mano para que no se pudiera ir.

-y-ya estoy acostumbrada, no es algo que sea… nuevo para mi – su cara reflejaba cierta calma e incluso intento esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos expresaban mas vació y tristeza que de costumbre, lo que no paso desapercibido por gaara que se sorprendió de la extraña actitud de la muchacha que no se encontraba asustada, y también de que le hubiera dado una respuesta tan triste como esa.

-deberías tener mas cuidado hasta ahora siempre que nos encontramos estas en algún problema – su semblante frío e inexpresivo no permitía que nadie pudiera sacar mas información que no fuera la de su monótona respuesta, pero al igual que como estaba haciendo el, ella se encontraba escudriñando en sus ojos viendo su vació.

-lose y la-lamento tener q-que causarle ta-tantos problemas – hinata decía todo esto mientras que con su mano libre buscaba algo en su bolso, gaara enmarco una inexistente ceja y un pequeño brillo de curiosidad apareció en sus ojos.

Hinata pronto puso una pequeña cara de felicidad al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, sacando así un pañuelo blanco.

-s-se que no e-ess mucho p-pero déjeme limpiar su cara… c-como agradecimiento – un gracioso sonrojo se extendió por toda la cara de hinata y mantuvo su vista baja con gran vergüenza, mientras que gaara abría los ojos sorprendido y también el sonrojo se hacia presente en el aunque disimuladamente.

-esta bien – su respuesta fue rápida y tajante lo que causo que hinata levantara la vista y se diera cuenta de cierta vergüenza que se encontraba reflejada en los ojos de gaara.

-¡si! – hinata esbozo una tímida sonrisa y acerco el pañuelo lentamente a la cara de gaara para empezar a limpiarlo con sumo cuidado, tan simple contacto provoco una gran emoción en el pelirrojo y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar con mayor plenitud las nuevas sensaciones tan extrañas para el, por su parte hinata también disfrutaba de la calida piel del pelirrojo y de este contacto humano tan agradable y diferente a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, pronto ya no quedaba sangre en la cara del pelirrojo y el ahora rojo pañuelo no hacia mas que estorbar pero las sensaciones eran tan exquisitas y las ahora caricias de hinata en su cara se sentían tan bien, tristemente el ruido de unos pájaros los hizo volver a la realidad separándose unos pasos el uno del otro y volviendo a sus habituales estados de rechazo hacia las personas.

-gracias – dijo gaara en un susurro casi imperceptible desviando la vista hacia un lado.

-n-no fue n-nada – hinata se encontraba completamente roja y un tanto avergonzada por la extraña situación.

-y d-dime… ¿donde e-estamos? – intentaba desviar el tema o por lo menos poner alguno para no sentirse tan nerviosa

-¿mm? Pues es el cerro de la ciudad me gusta esta parte de noche, nunca hay nadie que moleste es… tranquilizador venir aquí - ¿Por qué le digo esto?

-y-ya veo, es verdaderamente hermoso – otra tímida e inocente sonrisa

-si… por cierto que hacías caminando tan tarde sola por la calle – las sonrisas de hinata se estaban volviendo muy agradables no le molestaba verlas

-a-aa pues yo justamente volvía a casa, ha-hace poco termine de trabajar – respondió simplemente esta.

-¿siempre sales tan tarde del trabajo? – la conversación se estaba volviendo muy amena pero gaara tenia cierto interés en saber si hinata siempre salía a esas horas del trabajo, después de todo no fue simple casualidad que se la encontrara en la calle, la había estado siguiendo desde la ultima vez que se vieron, y por alguna extraña razón le preocupaba que andará sola tan tarde no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera hecho ese bastardo a hinata de no haber estado el ahí.

-eeee solo a veces, trabajo día por medio en la cafetería y hay días que salgo mas temprano como mas tarde depende de cuanta gente valla.

-de todas formas es peligroso que andes sola a estas horas, ¿es que no hay nadie que te valla a buscar?

-no tengo a nadie que se moleste en hacer eso por mi – lo dijo tan bajo y melancólicamente que gaara no supo si arrepentirse por la preguntar o sentirse feliz de que ella no tuviera a nadie al igual que el, sacaría provecho de la situación.

-lo siento no debí haber preguntado, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, ya es demasiado tarde – ya sabia bastante de ella como para dejarla ir por hoy, no habría problema en volverla a ver.

-s-si, muchas gracias p-por preocup-parse por mi… - esta vez la sonrisa fue sincera y alegre, incluso un poco de esta alegría se vio reflejada en sus ojos, por lo mismo un sentimiento de inseguridad y a la vez cierta esperanza apareció en ella – aaa eto yo quisiera saber s-si podríamos volvernos aa ver – la mirada gacha, la cara completamente roja y una opresión en el corazón, le había costado enormemente decir eso, pero la compañía del pelirrojo le agradaba y hace mucho tiempo que algo así no pasaba, estaría dispuesta a cambiar y ser mas fuerte con tal de salir de esa profunda soledad.

-a pues supongo que si… creo que vamos en la misma universidad… por lo que no será difícil – fácil demasiado fácil esto estaba saliendo a la perfección, pronto sería solo suya, ya no le importaban las razones de este deseo tan solo lo quería y lo obtendría, de eso estaba seguro.

-a ¡muchas gracias! – felicidad, un sentimiento ya olvidado y prácticamente nuevo para ella, felicidad, una diminuta llama de esperanza se hizo presente y no pudo evitar aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a ella, después de todo era lo único que tenia, de hecho por primera vez tenia algo, aunque fuera tan pequeño como eso tenia algo a lo cual aferrarse.

Hermosa, eso era ella, hermosura pura hecha solo para el, su nueva obsesión su nuevo juguete, su nueva razón de ser, después de todo el que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino o ponerle una sola mano encima a su nueva pertenencia moriría de la manera mas horrible que se pudiera imaginar y para el no seria costoso llevar eso acabo, claro que no.

Ahora ella no podría huir de ninguna manera de el, excepto claro que quisiera morir.

Fin capitulo 4

Alexia: mmmm pues si, realmente lo hice yo no hay duda aunque podría haberme quedado mejor XD bueno me gusto el capitulo espero que a ustedes también n.n

También hay algunas respuestas de los reviews que se las diré a todo ya que son de interés común.

por ahí me habían pedido si los capítulos podrían ser mas largos, realmente no se si los puede hacer así ni siquiera si soy capaz pero de todas manera extrañamente este Cáp. me salio mas largo por lo que espero que no se molesten mucho conmigo XP

para los que quieran saber mi MSN para hablar con mi maravillosa persona XD es bastante simple no creo que les cueste mucho XP eso si díganme quienes son por que de lo contrario no tendré idea con quien este hablando :)

lamentablemente no podré responderles a todas y todos sus review dado que como ya dije antes no tengo tiempo T.T pero no se preocupen que leí atentamente cada uno de ellos y me encantaron por lo que también les agradezco mucho todas las bellas cosas que escribieron GRACIAS.

un adieu les a aimées :)


	5. recuerdos,golpes,promesas

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdónenme, me tarde demasiado, les juro que haré todo lo posible para que esto no se vuelva a repetir, pero enserio lo siento, sorry, gomene, sumimasen, un pardon, eu sinto.

Bueno disfruten del fic T-T

Capitulo 5: "recuerdos, golpes, promesas"

Siempre era así, cada vez que hacía algo, sin importar lo que fuera terminaba así, toda magullada, herida y ensangrentada, aguantándose los gritos gemidos y murmullos que querían salir de su garganta, solo su respiración dificultosa podía escucharse, y uno que otro suspiro doloroso y amargado que escapaba de sus labios, le dolía el cuerpo siempre le había dolido y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sus lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas eran lo único que calmaba el dolor, y por supuesto, solo el dolor infligido en esa parte del cuerpo, lo demás costaba días para que aliviara y en el fondo creía que nunca lo hacían, las heridas jamás cicatrizaban, siempre dolían, el recuerdo las mantenía con vida haciendo que el dolor se sintiera continuamente.

Esta vez la habían golpeado hasta aburrirse por haber roto un vaso mientras limpiaba todos los platos sucios de la cena que ella misma había preparado desde muy temprano, intentaba hacer por lo menos una cosa que le agradara a su padre, pero después de que todos comieron en silencio sin dirigirle siquiera una mísera mirada y que luego la mandaran a limpiar todo, el vaso se cayo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y como invocado por arte de magia su padre apareció rápidamente mirando con odio el vaso roto para luego desplazar esa mirada a la pobre hinata que no pudo hacer mas que temblar y prepararse para el infierno que empezó rápidamente con los gritos e insultos dirigidos hacía a ella, la repentina aparición de su hermana que la veía desde atrás de su padre con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara y una mirada despectiva no hacía mas que empeorar la situación, pero cuando realmente sintió el terror correr por su cuerpo fue cuando su padre cerro fuertemente la puerta y se acerco a ella con el puño en alto, hinata ante esto se agacho rápidamente y cubrió su cabeza con las manos, pero se arrepintió de esta acción cuando su padre la golpeo con una patada en la cara tirándola hacia arriba para caer fuertemente en el suelo y empezar a sentir los golpes que venían desde arriba aplicados con gran fuerza y odio, pasaron unos segundo, quizás realmente minutos o horas pero la tortura se le hizo eterna hasta que solo recibió un ultimo insulto y escucho como su padre se marchaba de la cocina, agradeció mentalmente que a su padre no se le hubiera ocurrido tomar un cuchillo y respiro, como pudo, profundo para intentar levantarse, si se quedaba ahí podrían volver y eso no podría soportarlo, sería aun peor, por lo que secando una fuerza que haría creer a cualquiera que ella era un persona firme, decidida y fuerte se levanto tambaleándose y camino lento, muy lento hacía su habitación a la que cuando llego no pudo hacer mas que desplomarse en el suelo y esperar a recuperar fuerzas para tomar su botiquín y empezar como tanta veces a curarse las heridas.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos ante el repentino recuerdo y volvió a sentir el dolor de las heridas como todas las veces que recordaba, el recuerdo mantenía con vida al dolor.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de esforzarse por complacer a su padre, ahora solo hacía las cosas porque de eso dependía su vida y se limitaba a aguantar los insultos con la mirada gacha y gran calma, esperando a que la maldita sesión de insultos diaria terminara rápidamente.

Apresuro el paso intentando despejar los recuerdos de su mente y empezó a buscar con la mirada por el parque, no estaba muy segura de si realmente lo encontraría ahí, eso le había dicho pero había aprendido de la mala manera a no creer siempre lo que dice la gente especialmente si eso podía hundirla más, pero repentinamente vio unas fuertes y rojizas llamas en un árbol eran resplandecientes y el viento las hacia moverse lentamente pero luego se dio cuenta que en realidad eran cabellos semejantes al mismo fuego, sintió retumbar su corazón y su pequeña llama de esperanza se movió con fuerza. corrió hasta rodear el árbol y quedar gusto al frente de la persona que se encontraba apoyado en el, sonrió llena de alegría y se sentó frente a la persona dejando a un lado su bolso y sobre sus piernas dos pequeñas cajitas.

-e-eto gaara-san – dijo suavemente, tenía miedo de despertarlo y que se molestara con ella.

-por fin llegaste, te estuve esperando – pronunció roncamente como era costumbre en el y abrió los ojos para mirarla fijamente

-s-si p-perdone por hacerlo esperar, p-pero me retrase con un tra-trabajo q-que debía entregar – estaba completamente roja y apenada, es verdad que se había retrasado con el trabajo pero también es verdad que no creía que el fuera a estar ahí, pensó que al llegar iba a estar vació y tendría que comer sola nuevamente por lo que no se quiso apurarse para llegar a un lugar en el que ni el pasto la esperaba para ser aplastado.

-ya veo, no tiene importancia ¿te parece si comemos? – respondió pausadamente sin mirarla mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño sándwich.

-esta b-bien – le respondió mas calmada sin dejar de mirar el pan que el tenía en la mano con el ceño fruncido- g-gaara-san eso es to-todo tu almuerzo

-pues si – levantó la vista para mirarla curioso

-¡que bien! – alzó la voz con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, muy fuera de uso en ella

-¿eh? ¿a que te refieres? – se sorprendió de oír fuertemente la voz de la peliazul pero más de su extraña exclamación, ¿que tenía de bueno comer todos los días el mismo desabrido pan? comprado en ese antro de mala muerte, por no tener tiempo ni interés de cocinar, ni nadie que lo hiciera por el.

-¡A! n-no me malinterprete y-yo so-solo decía que p-pues bien c-como – empezó otra vez a balbucear, ese maldito tartamudeo que no podía dejar atrás- p-pues como me ha-habías ayudado l-la o-otra noche, pensé que… podría hacer algo p-para agradecerte y pues yo… ¡te hice el almuerzo! – agallo la cabeza y extendió una de las cajitas que tenía en las piernas hacía el

-¡he! – gaara realmente no sabía que hacer, la miraba sorprendido con las mejillas minimamente sonrojadas, creía que esto era alguna especie de broma, nunca nadie se había preocupado por el, y menos hecho el almuerzo era todo muy raro, pero volvió a la realidad al fijarse que hinata seguía con el almuerzo frente a el y los brazos temblando - ¿gracias? Supongo – murmuro mientras tomaba la pequeña cajita y la veía con curiosidad, hinata levanto rápidamente la vista para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y abrir su almuerzo, gaara la imito, un poco desconfiado, la comida se veía realmente apetitosa, aunque claro, todo se vería como comida de dioses al lado de sus asquerosos almuerzos de mala muerte. Tomo lentamente un poco de la comida y se la llevó a la boca, mastico una, dos, tres veces y trago rápidamente sin masticar bien, tomo otro pedazo y se lo llevo de nueva cuenta a la boca, luego otro pedazo y otro más. Estaba delicioso, si bien no comía cosas tan buenas como para comparar, podía afirmar con toda seguridad que la comida hecha por esa mujer era la mejor del mundo.

-d-dime ¿te gusto? – lo miraba intranquila, apretando fuertemente el tenedor y con la mirada ansiosa por la llegada de la respuesta.

-si, esta bueno – mintió, no estaba bueno, estaba excelente, nunca había comido algo tan delicioso como eso y si fuera por el comería todos los días de esa celestial comida.

-q-que ¡alegría! Muchas gracias – se alegró, como a se mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, por lo menos doce años de sus diez y nueve patéticos años de existencia que alguien no le decía que hizo algo bien.

-Hinata

-a ¿Qué pasa? – la había despertado se su felicidad, pero le sorprendió la voz tan extraña que utilizó para llamarla y el hecho de que no la miraba directamente a la cara como solía hacer

-pues… quería saber… si tu podrías hacerme… el almuerzo de ahora en adelante

-¡¿eh?! – le costo procesar lo que le acababa de decir, si le decía eso, era porque le había gustado su comida pero también significaba que de ahora en mas ya no estaría sola, comería por lo menos todos los días acompañada por alguien que la hacía sentir cómoda y realmente bien, y por supuesto, lo mas importante es que era necesaria para alguien, sería, por primera vez en su vida, necesaria para una persona.

-¡por supuesto que si! no tengo ningún problema, al contrario, nada me haría mas feliz – estaba apunto de empezar a dar brincos de felicidad y ponerse a gritar de emoción, aunque claro eso nunca pasaría.

-que bien – dijo tan tranquilo como siempre, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y continuo comiendo lo que le quedaba, no solo tenia la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con ella, lo cual era bastante bueno por si solo, sino que además había visto su sonrisa, su verdadera sonrisa, pura, mágica, irradiante de felicidad, estaba completamente maravillado con ella, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que se obsesionaba tanto con alguien, aunque esa persona ya estuviera muerta, gracias a el obviamente- dime ¿tienes clases en la tarde?

-no, hoy d-día no, ta-tampoco tengo trabajo- no sabía porque pero desde que lo conoció, respondía sus preguntas al instante sin mentirle ni una sola vez, recordó la noche anterior cuando la había ayudado y como no pudo negarse a ninguna de sus ordenes, no sabía si era por costumbre (cosa que dudaba, eso solo pasaba con su padre debido al miedo) o si era por algo mas.

-te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta, por lo visto no tienes nada mas que hacer- haría todo lo posible para estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella, no le importaba si la tenía que obligar para llevar eso acabo.

-pu-pues s-si, n-no hay… problema- estaba completamente roja, todavía no podía creer que estaría tanto tiempo con una persona, tenía miedo de despertar y ver que no era mas que un sueño de un mundo irreal, en el cual no estaba sola, en el cual volvía a sonreír.

-muy bien- rió por dentro, realmente las cosas estaban saliendo a la perfección ella ya era suya, solo suya y de nadie mas.

……………………………...

Caminaban lentamente por la calle, sin rumbo fijo, tan solo acompañándose en silencio, era extraño, el silencio no era incomodo, no había necesidad de hablar no había necesidad de decir nada, no tendrían que entablar una conversación a la fuerza para despejar el incomodo silencio, ya que este no existía, si se decían algo era por qué realmente querían decirlo

El cielo estaba nublado y corría un viento helado, hace días que estaba así pronto empezaría el invierno con sus torrenciales lluvias, pero no tenía ninguna importancia para ellos dos, a gaara le resultaba indiferente, tan solo tendría que abrigarse mas.

En cambio a hinata le encanta el invierno y otoño, el viento frío acariciándole la cara le recordaba a las caricias de su madre, sus suaves y calidas caricias, que le transmitían todo ese cariño y amor que su padre nunca le dio, su madre la protegía, la cuidaba, la quería, nunca la trató mal, nunca le alzó la voz, nunca la golpeo, su madre era su todo, su modelo a seguir, su mundo, su admiración y adoración, pero se la quitaron, su madre murió llevándose con ella la felicidad de hinata, ya nadie la protegió de su padre, ahora solo podía aguantar los golpes, ya nadie la quería, ahora estaba sola, ya nadie la cuidaba, ella misma tenía que hacerlo, ya nadie velaba por ella, ni ella misma lo hacía, ya nada tenía sentido sin su madre, en el fondo hinata creía que lo único que todavía la ataba a esa horrible casa en la que vivía era el recuerdo de su madre, allí vivió ella, allí compartieron sus lagrimas y miedos, allí jugo con ella, allí todavía estaba la esencia de su madre, por eso las caricias del viento frío le recordaban a su madre, si bien estas no eran calidas, le transmitían seguridad y la mantenían en pie para seguir adelante igual como lo hizo su madre. Una pequeña lagrima cayo por sus ojos, últimamente recordaba mucho su pasado no sabía porqué

-¿te sientes bien?- gaara la había estado observando todo este tiempo por el rabillo del ojo, y no entendía porqué hinata había soltado esa lagrima.

-a-a si,… tan solo… recordé algo del pasado- levanto la cabeza y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, talvez ya tenía a alguien que se preocupara por ella.

Fin capitulo 5

Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente viene una conversación entre nuestros 2 personajes favoritos que tengo planeada desde el principio del fic, que emoción por fin la pondré T-T

Bueno sobre los review pueees cof cof ¬//¬ no me acuerdo desde cual me dejaron en el capitulo anterior para poder responderles T-TU soy un desastre no saben cuanto lo siento pero es que últimamente he estado algo colapsada y los delirios me persiguen bueno pero igual los leí todos el problema es que no me acuerdo desde cual jejee n.nU pero igual les digo que me encanta que me dejen review son todos fantástico y por favor perdónenme pronto se acabara el año escolar y podré volver a la marcha de buena manera como sea adeus cara leitura n.n


	6. sonidos

Ciao dietro caro lettore :) volviendo yo con mis saludos internacionales XD posiblemente mal escritos XP les traigo, por fin, la continuación de mi fic ALELUYA

Puees creo que no me demore tanto como la otra vez, creo… pero igual es un retraso así que les pido disculpas u.u

Bueno mas abajo contesto review y hago ciertas aclaraciones.

Capitulo 6: "sonidos"

…………………………………………………………………….

_Por que es sonido que me recuerda tanto a mi vida:_

_Corto, preciso, ruidoso y vació_

_Por que son esos sonidos que me calman y me hacen olvidar._

_Olvidar mi soledad_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara la quedo mirando por un largo tiempo, hinata lo sorprendía cada vez mas, se pregunto como sería el pasado y la verdadera de vida de la delicada joven, sabía que se encontraba sola al igual que el, pero que ella derramara una lagrima por recordar su pasado, un pasado oscuro y penoso aparentemente, significaba que eran mas parecidos de lo que ellos mismos creían

-¡ah! Gaara, mira aya – hinata señalo una pequeña calle perpendicular a donde ellos estaban, y formo una sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede? Solo es una calle – pregunto extrañado

-pues si, pero ven déjame mostrarte algo – hinata se veía un tanto emocionada por la misteriosa calle, sujeto la mano de gaara y lo arrastro hasta esta, gaara no cabía en su asombro era la primera vez que hinata tomaba su mano además de que no entendía por que tanta emoción por la susodicha calle.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta la calle y entraron en ella, esta se encontraba inclinada hacía arriba como en un pequeño cerro y los árboles se elevaban y estiraban hasta los lados formando un arco al encontrase con la ramas del árbol frente a ellos, la mayoría de los muros o rejas de las casas estaban cubiertos por grandes enredaderas y por flores marchitas que se preparaban para caer al suelo debido al otoño, el rojo y café característico de esta temporada del año dominaba casi todo el lugar, y solo las enredaderas permanecían verdes, el paisaje era realmente hermoso, la lucha de la naturaleza por mantenerse firme hasta el final, aunque supieran que perderían contra el invierno que se aproximaba, era admirable.

gaara sonrió internamente, no era el mágico paisaje de cuento de hadas donde se podían apreciar flores de todos los colores y hermosas plantas llenas de vida por la reciente primavera, no, ese era un paisaje melancólico, donde la belleza no era la imagen de las plantas sino su lucha por mantenerse en pie hasta el final aunque ya estuvieran resecas y con sus hermanas hojas muertas a sus pies, hinata contemplaba todo maravillada, le encantaba ese sitio desde el día que lo encontró iba muy a menudo a pasear por ahí especialmente cuando se sentía deprimida.

Soltó la mano de gaara para disgusto de este y se adelanto para pisar algunas hojas y hacerlas crujir levanto la cabeza sintiendo como el viento corría y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se sentía realmente bien, por fin había dejado de lado esos pensamientos angustiantes que la rodeaban.

Gaara la contemplaba maravillado, parecía una niña pequeña cuando empezó a aplastar las hojas, irradiaba inocencia y calma por todo su delicado ser, se veía hermosa y solo el estaba mirando esa bella imagen, sonrió macabramente ante el pensamiento.

-dime gaara, te has fijado que cuando corre viento moviendo las hojas, la gente dice que es el murmullo del viento – gaara la quedo mirando, ella todavía se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacía arriba, le extraño su pregunta pero no alcanzo a contestar, ella continuo hablando – siempre he pensado que están equivocados, ese no es el sonido del viento sino el de la hojas que son ayudadas por este para decir lo que sienten, pero aun así nadie las entiende, yo lo intento pero no logro hacerlo, supongo que ellas tampoco me entiende a mi, igual que todos los demás – dijo hinata tristemente – me encanta ese sonido junto con muchos mas, me pregunto cuales serán los sonidos que a ti te gustan.

Gaara se quedo estático, estaba realmente impresionado, toda su vida pensó que las mujeres eran chillonas, tontas, cobardes, débiles, superficiales, materialistas y un sin fin de cosas mas, siempre que mataba a alguna chillaban como cerdos y hasta intentaban ofrecerle algo para que cambiara de opinión, le ofrecían desde dinero hasta la propia dignidad de las mismas

Pero esta mujer era todo lo contrarió, jamás conoció a alguien así, ella era delicada, silenciosa y simple, lo poco que hablaba no lo desperdiciaba en banalidades sino en sus sentimientos y en lo que realmente pensaba, ella era totalmente distinta y el lo sabía, solo el lo sabía.

-a-aa yo bueno esto, p-perdón p-por decir t-todas esass cosass… esto yo es-espero q-que no… no hayan s-sonado muy raras – hinata se dio vuelta rápidamente y empezó a tartamudear con gran violencia, le dio mucha vergüenza al percatarse de lo que había dicho, había actuado muy tontamente.

-me gusta el sonido que hacen las cerámicas rotas – dijo gaara tajante y desviando la vista hacía un lado.

Hinata abrió los ojos con asombro, y se quedo callada, no pensó que el le iría a responder, formo una pequeña y angelical sonrisa.

-es un sonido muy lindo, no se por que, pero se me hace familiar – dijo esto mientras se agachaba a tocar una de las cerámicas rotas del suelo y escuchaba atenta a su sonido

-es un sonido que me tranquiliza, me hace sentir acogido – gaara se fue acercando hasta donde estaba hinata para quedar parado junto a ella.

-a mi también, es un sonido… tan corto y preciso

-un sonido totalmente sordo… y también vació

-**es por eso que me recuerda tanto a mi vida –** terminaron de decir ambos al mismo tiempo para mirarse asombrados. Ninguno de los dos cabía en su asombro, hinata jamás creyó llegar a encontrar a alguien como ella, alguien tan penosamente miserable. Gaara ya no podía sorprenderse mas, ella estaba igual que el, ella se encontraba hundida en un violento abismo de desolación y dolor total, completamente sola, sola para el.

Gaara se fue agachando lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de hinata, con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo. Levanto una mano para tocar el rostro de ella y acariciarlo cuidadosamente, hinata enrojeció violentamente, era incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento, solo pudo quedarse quieta y ver como gaara se acercaba cada vez mas, apoyando su mano libre al lado de ella para lograr un mejor equilibrio, fue juntando su rostro con el de hinata y acariciando los suaves labios de esta con los suyos, para luego oprimirlos formando de esta manera un delicado beso.

Un beso.

Algo que ninguno de los dos pensó que conocería, algo lejano y extraño, algo totalmente mágico y maravilloso ahora que lo tenían.

Era un beso suave y delicado, lleno de cariño, un cariño encantador, tímido, tierno, era hermoso, nunca antes habían demostrado su cariño de esta manera, nunca antes se habían sentido tan queridos de esta forma, tan única, tan simple, tan sincera.

Hinata en un principio no entendía, no entendía la situación, pensaba que era un simple sueño, un bello sueño del que no quería despertar nunca mas, tenía miedo de hacerlo y encontrarse nuevamente sola en su oscura habitación, pero no, no despertaría de este sueño ya que ella ya lo estaba, sintió una opresión en su estomago y una grandes ganas de llorar, pero no de miedo ni de impotencia ni de tristeza sino de felicidad, en su mas puro y completo estado, felicidad.

Levanto los brazos lentamente y los pasos alrededor del cuello de gaara, para luego acariciar suavemente sus cabellos, gaara sintió todo su ser estremecerse de gozo, se sentía como un niño pequeño, puro e inocente alejado de toda la maldad del mundo, que no conocía el dolor ni la soledad, era como si su alma se estuviera purificando, la dulce niña que tenia a su lado en ese momento estaba limpiando toda la suciedad de su ser, y cerrando las heridas abiertas, el era feliz, en este momento se encontraba feliz al lado de ella, quería estar para siempre junto a ella.

Ellos no se encontraban sumergidos en un beso fogoso y lujurioso

No…

Su beso era como el de dos pequeños niños que no conocían lo que era, y juntos lo estaban descubriendo ahora.

Su abrazo no era posesivo ni deseoso

Era un abrazo fraternal, de los quedan los padres en las noches de tormenta para que no tengas mas miedo.

Ellos dos, juntos, en este preciso momento, eran completa y totalmente… felices.

Fin capitulo 6

Pues bueno es capitulo esta corto, hay que decirlo pero encuentro que me quedo tiernito así que sabrán perdonarme n//n

Gaara: te has dado cuenta que te pasas pidiendo disculpas a la gente ¬ ¬ irresponsable

Alexia: tú no entiendes que ha sido un año muy duro y tiempo es lo que menos tengo, al igual que inspiración que había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones T-T

Gaara: excusas, tan solo excusas ¬ ¬

Alexia: malo ;-; bueno esta vez el tiempo tuvo algo que ver pero lo que paso y fue algo terrible ó.o es que la condenada escena del beso me costo horrores escribirla, se que dije lo mismo en el capitulo 3 pero esto ya no tiene comparación ù.ú iba escribiendo súper bien hasta que llegue a esa parte y de ahí no pude mas, la escribí mínimo unas 5 veces u.u

Realmente yo no estoy hecha para lo romántico y las cosas melosas soy un desastre, me encanta leerlas pero ver a gente en vivo y en directo abrasaditos y enamoraditos me dan ganas de vomitar, enserio me mareo O.O

Gaara: sabes que cada día me asustas más ó.ò

Alexia: como sea, al final me fui por el lado tiernito y me salio yupii :D

Gente, amigos, publico, admiradores XD (gaara: como si tuvieras ¬ ¬) les tengo una buena noticia mi por fin haber salido de vacaciones siiiiii yupi yupi que emoción soy tan feliz T-T y a ustedes también les hará feliz esto ya que significa que habrá mas capítulos del fic seguidos y sin mucho tiempo de espera ejejejeje así que ya basta de largas esperas sin sentido, esto se soluciona aquí y ahora ò.ó XD

Bueno disculpen mis desvaríos pero las secuelas del colegio son muy grandes y me encuentro en recuperación todavía ;-; además de que todavía tengo que ir a dar algunos exámenes (o pruebas como le digan ustedes) sucio colegio ¬ ¬ bueno ya basta de charla por fin paso a contestar reviews :D

**Hiei-and-shino: **thank you very much . please speaks in Portuguese I understand to you but n.n

**Mari-chinpokomon: **tranquila se que parece algo irreal que el papá de hinata no este en la cárcel XD pero eso tiene su explicación yo siempre intento hacer las cosas lo mas realista posible así que ya veras, y lo de la mujer que obsesiono a gaara como que no se me había ocurrido o.O ni siquiera tengo muy claro si es hombre o mujer (y eso que soy la autora del fic o.o) pero me has dado una gran idea para mas adelante ya te recompensare con un capitulazo mi cabeza ya esta trabajando en eso así que no os preocupéis n.n

**Dragonsita del amor**: kyaa gracias por tu review sabes que me encantan recibir los tuyos y perdona por el retraso espero que te guste el capitulo n.n

**Kimiyu:** gracias n//n que bueno que te guste y sobre los capitulos no estoy muy segura pero no creo que supere los 10 mmm pues ahí veremos n.n voy escribiendo el fic a medida de que se me va ocurriendo tengo listo el final pero falta lo que va entremedio todavía jeje xp

**Nana.modoki:** que bueno que te guste muchas gracias n.n aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste n.n

**Belu-Saku:** gracias por comprenderme, el estado delirio no me a querido dejar en paz últimamente ;-; XD para serte sincera el padre de hinata no me cae mal, nunca entendí por que en los fics lo ponen como malo si en el anime y manga el muestra que quiere a hinata, aunque ahora que necesitaba un malo tuve que recurrir a el o.O ahora entiendo la razón XD y si, gaarita es la cosa mas tierna del universo .

**HyugaPrincess: **muchas gracias n//n me alegra que te guste y aquí esta la conversación, me quedo corta ;-; yo la quería hacer mas larga, bueno no importa luego viene la conversación después del beso jejeje ya veran espero que te guste n.n

**Morgan-sidhe: **wuaaa que emoción que leyeras mi historia - y que te gustara también XD tenemos una comprensión mutua que bueno :D y eso de que es un manjar de fic o//o ay que vergüenza gracias u//u creo que tengo que poner algo en mi profile ya va siendo hora XD como sea muchas gracias por leer n.n

Por favor la gente que desee apedrear a hiashi tomen su turno y aprovechen que derechos humanos todavía no llega XD

Noi stessi vemos sul vicinanze capitale


	7. extraño

-no hay dolor físico…

Muy bien recurriendo a la conocida frase "vamos partes antes de que saquen sus motosierras" n.nU

1 Lo siento muuuchooo buaaa perdón pero no lo pude evitar la inspiración decido tomarse unas vacaciones muuuy largas y no quería volver la infeliz T.T

2 Tuve que darme de cabezazos contra la pared para que se me ocurriera algo o mas bien saber como ir escribiendo las cosas, tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza lo que cuesta es como ir poniéndola para que quede bien u.u

3 Me he vuelto a quedar sin tiempo T-T joder si es que cuando tengo tiempo no se me ocurre nada y cuando se me ocurre algo no tengo tiempo mundo cruel T-T

4 realmente ni en mis vacaciones tuve tiempo me fui de gira de estudio y luego mis padres se pelean para ver con quien paso el verano, me quede sin nada de tiempo (claro los tontos se pelean por mi y soy yo después la que tiene que andar con 40 bolsos llenos de cosas en la micro todas las semanas ¬¬)

5 cuando por fin la inspiración vuelve y me pongo a escribir vienen y me dan cosas que hacer o me llaman por teléfono o etc.… vieran el Nº de llamadas que recibí hoy por Dios (horror les juro que acaba de sonar mi celular T-T ¿por que a mi?)

Y pues eso jejeje n/nU espero que me perdonen y le agrade el capitulo (que quedo cortito pero es lo que hay nomás n.n)

Capitulo 7: "Extraño"

Era extraño, su pieza no se veía tan oscura como antes, su casa no se veía tan imponente y aterradora como siempre, los insultos no le dolieron ni afectaron como de costumbre

Era extraño…

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y acarició sus labios con la punta de los dedos, todavía recordaba el calor, la dicha, el gozó, las sensaciones tan maravillosas que había experimentado, recordó el fin del beso cuando se separaron lentamente para verse a los ojos, nunca antes había visto una imagen tan calma y pura como la de esos ojos, ese mar calmo y cristalino que te invitaba a nadar en sus aguas, recordó la mano de el acariciando su mejilla, esa delicada y lastimada mano que amo por su calidez y suavidad, esa mano que tenia la fuerza para herirla y golpearla aun mas fuerte que su padre, pero que aun así, en vez de lastimarla, alivio el dolor de todas sus heridas, recordó sus propias manos acariciando la cabeza de gaara, peinando sus cabellos, perdiéndose en la suavidad, recordó la inexistencia del tiempo, el dolor, la soledad, la amargura, el odio, la decepción, la inferioridad… recordó la pura, simple y mágica existencia de solo ellos dos.

Volvió a suspirar, después de eso fue como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre ella ¿pero que estaba haciendo? Ella no era feliz, no podía ser feliz, no amaba ni sabía lo que realmente era eso, solo conocía el dolor, la soledad, el vació, la decepción y desesperación, se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de gaara y corrió hacia su casa, la imagen de su padre retumbaba fuertemente en su cabeza, que le haría si se llegaba a enterar de eso, o peor aun, que le haría a gaara si lo averiguaba, paro en seco ¿como era eso de preocuparse por otra persona? esa preocupación que no tenia ni por ella misma se la dedicaba a un desconocido, un desconocido que la había defendido, alegrado y besado.

Se sonrojo, todo era tan extraño, ya ni se acordaba de cómo había echo para llegar a su casa, estuvo ida toda la tarde

Casi no se dio cuenta de las burlas y molestias de su hermana, casi no sintió la cachetada que le dio esta por no prestarle atención, ni siquiera le importaron los insultos de su padre, tan solo espero pacientemente a que todo terminara para poder volver a su habitación y desplomarse sobre su cama.

Nuevamente extraño…

No era capaz de definir como se sentía, y eso era…

Extraño…

Se sentía liviano, suave y envuelto por una calidez sobrenatural ¿o tan solo era desconocida?

Además, se sentía frustrado, enojado, cabreado y ¿triste? Podía ser, conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de pequeño, aunque ya lo había olvidado, de hecho, pensó que nunca más lo volvería a sentir.

Ciertamente extraño.

Todavía no sabía muy bien porque la había besado, fue un impulso, más bien, una necesidad.

Escucharla decir todo eso, verla tan delicada y frágil, que sintiera… lo mismo que el.

Pero no era solo el hecho de haberla besado lo que lo desconcertaba, sino más bien, lo que sintió con eso, nunca… en toda su vida… había sentido sensaciones tan exquisitas, relajantes, encantadoras y deseables, no quería que nunca terminara , realmente quería quedarse al lado de ella para siempre, pero…

**Pero…**

Se había ido, salio corriendo y huyo de el como tantas de sus presas habrían deseado hacerlo, solo que con ella, era distinto… ya que… a ella no la pudo detener.

Aterradoramente extraño

Por eso mismo se sentía así, enojado con el mismo por no poder detenerla, cabreado con ella por haberse ido, frustrado por que el momento hubiera terminado y triste por el simple hecho de que ella huyera de el.

Bufó cansado

La razón por la que no podía definir sus sentimientos era que los de enojo se mezclaban con los de calidez, algo que nunca había sentido.

Cuando mataba a alguien se sentía bien, excitado, animado, retorcidamente contento y con toda la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero lo de ahora era completamente distinto y eso lo alteraba.

Lo mas extraño de todo era que veía las cosas con una claridad sorprendente, como si el mundo se hubiera limpiado después de una fuerte lluvia, raro ¿no?

No quería pensar más, ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza por no encontrar respuesta. Suspiro y se dio vuelta en la cama, mañana tendría examen, aunque no le importaba, posiblemente aprobaría tal vez no con un sobresaliente pero lo haría, siempre lo hacía, lo que realmente le interesaba ahora era saber si ella volvería mañana a almorzar con el, bueno sería interesante, pondría aprueba su promesa y de lo contrarío partiría de cero, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no con ella, no por ella…

Faltaban cinco minitos para salir, y todavía no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Si, era cierto, había preparado dos almuerzos anoche, pero aun así no estaba segura de si ir o no, se sentía nerviosa, miraba para todas partes como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba en alguno de esos lados, pero no sucedía nada, ¡maldición!

Faltaban tres minutos, que haría, posiblemente el la odiara, se sintiera herido por su culpa, no querría volver a verla nunca y se quedaría nuevamente sola, eso no podía pasar, no quería quedarse sola de nuevo, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo y además… no quería olvidarse de el.

Se sonrojo fuertemente, su nerviosismo había aumentado y no quería pensar en el trasfondo de aquello, tenía que tomar una decisión pronto o de lo contrario…

Sonó el timbre.

Maldición… agacho la cabeza, miro unos segundos un punto de la mesa y se paro con decisión.

Tal vez el no estaría, tal vez le diría que no la quería volver a ver, o tal vez la golpearía, no le importaba, no quería volver a caer en la soledad sin antes haber intentado hacer algo por cambiar, sufría y mucho, le dolía el corazón y el cuerpo, incluso si el estaba no cambiaría eso pero, mas allá de querer dejar de estar sola, mas allá de querer sentirse bien, mas allá de que le dejara de importar el desprecio de su familia… ella quería estar con el.

Camino decidida, aunque con la cabeza gacha, hasta el lugar de encuentro, titubeo un poco antes de levantar la cabeza y miro… el lugar vacío.

**No…**

**No de nuevo…**

**Ella no quería…**

-¿es que siempre llegas tarde a todos lado?- esa voz, esa ronca y fría, tan demandante tan única.

-¿y bien? Te estuve esperando vamos a comer o no, ¿supongo que me trajiste el almuerzo?- se dio vuelta lentamente, y lo vio, tan altivo como siempre, con una débil pero picara sonrisa adornando su cara y con su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

Se puso roja y empezó a balbucear como de costumbre – y-yo ssiento e-el retrasso y-y ssi traje el almuerzo – termino de decir con gran esfuerzo.

-muy bien, vamos – agarro la mano de hinata con delicadeza y decisión para llevarla hasta el árbol donde comerían, la soltó y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco.

Hinata se sentó por inercia en el suelo e intento recordar como respirar ¿Por qué se veía tan feliz y le había tomado la mano tan cariñosamente? ¿No debería estar enojado con ella y no querer verla nunca más? ¿O por lo menos mostrarse un poco más distante?

Extraño

Levanto el rostro para verlo a través del flequillo y lo vio contemplándola con su sería cara, ¿en realidad estaba enojado y no se lo demostraba por educación? O…

-¡ah! Es cierto, t-toma tu almuerzo, esp-pero que te guste – Hinata suspiro, realmente, era muy tonta.

-gracias – gaara estiro las manos y cojeó el almuerzo para rozar disimuladamente sus manos con la de hinata, luego las retiro y comenzó a comer como si nada.

Hinata estaba un poco aturdida no entendía la extraña actitud de él, estaba tan serio como siempre pero a la vez se le veía mas feliz, además todavía no le comentaba nada de ocurrido ayer, ella realmente no quería hablar del tema pero pensaba que el se merecía una explicación.

Respiro profundo y empezó

-esto gaara… pues lo de ayer…yo lo…

-hoy día hiciste arroz con curry, te quedo bien, ¿mañana podrías hacer carne con verduras salteadas? – la miro con su neutral cara pronunciando con total normalidad cada una de las palabras.

Hinata lo miro con los ojos abiertos, pudo ver en la mirada de el que no era necesario que se obligara a dar explicaciones, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, agacho la cabeza nuevamente.

Quería llorar…

Quería llorar. Quería llorar, quería llorar.

Rió suavemente y le dijo que si.

Era extraño.

El era encantador.

Fin capitulo 7

Bueno, ya hemos llegado a una parte del fic donde vemos a una hinata un poco mas decidida que se esta esforzando por salir de la soledad y aun gaara totalmente prendado de hinata deseándola de una manera loca, aunque ninguno de los 2 a querido sacarse la venda de los ojos y ver cuanto se aman o que de hecho se aman pero ya iremos viendo mas adelante muajajajaa XD

No saben cuanto quiero a todas las que dejan reviews subiéndome el ánimo e incitándome a seguir con el fic ¡¡GRACIAS!! t-t (a los que no dejan reviews también los quiero n.n)

**Hiei-and-shino**: muito obrigado n.n recentemente eu fui a Brasil e eu tive que usar meu conhecimento sad na língua, não sirvio de muito XD sem dicionário eu não sou nada XP

beijos n.n

**gaahina lovers**: muchas gracias como siempre n.n

**Chibik-Lady**: perdona por el retraso ú.ù me alegra que te aya gustado e intentare hacerlo mas claro para que no te pierdas n.n y gracias por desearme unas buenas vacaciones

**z.mari**: jajaja pobre hiashi debió haberse quedado sin ventanas XD lamento mucho el retraso pero ya estoy aquí mas vale tarde que nunca :D XD

**Mari-****Hyuga:** jajaja gracias por los ánimos n.n que bueno que no soy la única a la que le pasan esas cosas XD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Dragonsita del amor:** tan encantadora como siempre n.n muchas gracias por tu review me alegra recibirlos n.n

**Belu-Saku: **pobre hiashi siempre lo ponen como malo, bueno tenía que haber uno y el se lo busco con sus primeras apariciones en la serie XD ya habrán mas escenas románticas nos preocupéis XD

**Kimiyu:** muchas gracias, tantos halagos que me pones nerviosa mujer ¬/¬ XD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y perdona la demora n.nU

**Morgan shide: **jajaja gaarita es tan tierno si es un niño pequeño por eso lo puse así aunque en realidad me costo llegar a eso, ambas andamos a las carreras así que no te preocupes n.n ya te puse mi respuesta en tu historia se que no soy nadie pa decirlo pero continúala que sabes que me encanta XD algún día pondré algo en mi profile, algún día… XD


	8. agoniza la pena

Explicaciones y demás, abajo

Explicaciones y demás, abajo

Capitulo 8: "agoniza la pena"

El estado de nerviosismo actual en el que se encontraba desde hace unos días, no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Hoy día en el trabajo había tenido que pedirles varias veces a sus clientes que le repitieran el pedido, ya había roto dos tazas y se había tropezado un sin fin de veces

Su jefe y compañeros la miraban extrañados, si bien no era la mejor ni la mas hábil, no acostumbraba a romper las cosas, ser tan torpe ni mucho menos olvidarse de los pedidos que era lo único que realmente hacia bien por su buena memoria (irónica cualidad para su horrible vida) pero… como no estar nerviosa, si gaara le había dicho que la iría a buscar al trabajo para que no volviera sola tan tarde a casa.

Se desmayaría en cualquier momento

No sabia como el tranquilo silencio de su almuerzo fue tan atrozmente roto por una simple frase "aunque hoy día no pueda, pasado mañana te iré a buscar a tu trabajo" ¡¿de donde demonios había salido eso?! No era normal, no era lógico, no era posible que alguien hiciese eso por ella, tal ves lo había dejado preocupado desde la ultima vez que la salvo, pero no era para que de ahora en adelante hiciera eso, porque si, terriblemente le había dicho que el haría eso de ahora en mas, siempre que pudiera claro.

¿Claro?

Pues no, de hecho no entendía nada, cuando fue el momento en que se había hecho amiga de alguien, cuando volvió a hablar con alguien que no era ella misma ni una vieja tumba olvidada, cuando fue que…

No quiso terminar la frase

Cada vez que se acercaba a esa oscura puerta daba media vuelta y se alejaba rápidamente, por que ella sabia que con tan solo tocarla esta se abriría, y no estaba preparada para ver lo que ahí se encontraba, eso que había dejado sepultado hace tanto tiempo.

Suspiro, termino de vestirse y salio lentamente de los camarines de su trabajo, había terminado por hoy, demasiado temprano para su gusto, malditos clientes que decidieron no ir justo ese día, maldito jefe que la dejo irse tres horas antes por la lastima que le tenia.

-A hinata ¿ya te vas? ¡Que suerte! yo me tengo que quedar a limpiar los platos hoy día, no es justo, todo por culpa del vago de Shikamaru, nadie cree que esta enfermo, ya ha usado esa excusa 5 veces este mes – esa despampánate rubia le tomaba el hombro mientras hablaban como si fueran grandes amigas, no le gustaba la confianza con la que le trataba ni mucho menos como la tocaba tan amistosamente, varias veces le había tocada heridas abriéndolas nuevamente, la odiaba por eso.

-q-que lastima Ino, p-pero supongo q-que lo t-terminara haciendo Chouji como de costumbre – también odiaba a la rubia por hacerla hablar tanto, siempre tenia que repetirle las cosas por que la gritona no escuchaba sus pequeños susurros, además no entendía de que se quejaba cuando le daban trabajo extra, siempre lograba que alguno de los otros empleado lo hiciera por ella, no entendía como todos se rebajaban por una histérica mujer como esa.

-jajaja tienes razón, es tan fácil que hagan lo que les pido – alardeo felizmente la mujer – por cierto hinata, viste a ese guapo chico que esta ahí afuera, lleva horas parado ahí, debe haberse quedado anonado con mi belleza y esta esperando a que salga para pedirme una cita, todos mueren por mi jajaja

Le falto el aire por unos minutos y estuvo apunto de caerse al suelo, El… estaba ahí parado tranquilamente, esperando por… ella

Gaara levanto la vista y la clavo en hinata, esta se ruborizo fuertemente y se dio cuenta que era mejor no hacerlo esperar mas, después de todo, el estaba ahí por ella y solo ella.

-kyaaa mira hinata esta mirando hacia acá, el pobre debe morir por mi es o…

-s-si Ino yo… ya me tengo que ir, adiós – interrumpió a Ino por primera vez en su vida y empezó a caminar lentamente hacía gaara, se sentía atraída por esa mirada aguamarina.

-ho-hola gaara – susurro como saludo

-hola hinata, ya era hora – le contesto como de costumbre y acaricio suavemente su rostro para luego retirar nuevamente la mano.

Hinata giro el rostro hacia un lado, se sentía algo mareada por esa caricia, no estaba acostumbrada a recibirlas, pudo ver dentro de la cafetería a Ino que se encontraba al borde del desmayo, no supo porque, pero eso la tranquilizo y alegro.

-pensé que saldrías mas tarde, todavía es muy temprano

-s-si hoy no vinieron muchos clientes – estaba hablando mas bajo de lo normal, se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

-pude ver que estabas con una amiga ¿no prefieres quedarte con ella?

-¡n-no! ¡Ella no es mi amiga! ni mucho menos, yo… no la soporto –se había impresionado por la pregunta, no pudo evitar levantar la voz por eso, pero luego la fue bajando lentamente, no entendía sus reacciones actuales.

-ya veo – gaara torció una sonrisa, la pregunta había sido a propósito, por supuesto que su hinata no tenia amigos, ella no podía tener a nadie, solo a el – vamos a dar una vuelta, supongo que todavía no te esperan en casa

-si

-muy bien

Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con hinata detrás de el, no le tomo la mano, aunque le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba esa suave piel, incluso a el le desconcertaba, el simple hecho de que le gustara estar cerca de ella ya era bastante raro por si solo, todavía no entendía muchas cosas, pero no quería prestarles mucha atención, a el tan solo le interesaba estar con ella, solo eso, nada mas.

-d-dime gaara, adonde vamos – nunca había tenido que empezar una conversación para poder calmarse, no se reconocía a ella misma

-vamos al cerro de la otra vez, aunque hayas trabajado todo la tarde en un café ¿no te gustaría ir a uno? Supongo que puedes tener un poco de hambre después del trabajo

-a s-si muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi – no lo podía creer, pero una sonrisa sincera y verdadera había brotado de lo mas profundo de su ser, una simple pregunta como esa la hizo sentirse querida, era tonto, lo sabia, pero significaba preocupación por ella, mínima, insignificante, incluso por cortesía, pero era por ella al fin y al cabo

Gaara tan solo asintió y retiro el rostro, eso había sido hermoso, una sonrisa tan bella como esa dedicada tan solo a el, su lastimado y olvidado corazón crujió en señal de vida.

El viento corría cada vez con mas fuerza y la oscura noche hace horas que estaba presente, hinata se abrazo así misma por unos segundos, el invierno llegaba con fuerza este año, unos pocos días mas y el otoño por fin acabaría, pronto seria la fecha, tendría que volver a comprar flores blancas, también unos narcisos, ambas flores le gustaban a su madre.

-Hinata, ya llegamos

-¡ah! Si lo siento estaba distraída – otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos, momentos felices, sonrisas amargas.

-¿estas bien? – hinata se veía un tanto ida, la llevo hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana, así tenían una gran vista de la ciudad.

-si, tan solo recordé… que pronto me tendré que juntar con alguien – esbozo una sonrisa triste y miro por la ventana.

Apretó los puños con fuerza e intento calmarse, no permitiría tal cosa, su hinata no tenía a nadie, no tenia nada, nadie que no fuera el mismo se acercaría a ella

-¿con quien? – demasiado autocontrol para pronunciar una pregunta tan simple, tenía que saber rápido quien era el bastardo para matarlo.

-con mi madre – la voz le tembló y una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro, aun así mantuvo su pequeña sonrisa

Empezó a llover con fuerza.

-pronto será el aniversario de su muerte, estaba pensando que flores llevarle, le gustaban las flores blancas… y los narcisos – rió por su significado – no se si llevarle margaritas, rosas, lirios o claveles, todos blancos por supuesto – mas lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos, no eran muchas, pero contrastadas con la sonrisa aun viva, partían el corazón.

Gaara tuvo un recuerdo fugaz, un niño llorando solo en una habitación, sintió una opresión en el corazón y un pequeño dolor de cabeza, las lágrimas de hinata también eran suyas.

-llévale lirios y también unos nomeolvides, se verán bien juntos – sabia perfectamente que hinata no esperaba ninguna respuesta en especifico pero sintió la necesidad de responder, le dolieron sus lagrimas, no le hubieran importado tanto si no hubiera mantenido la sonrisa.

-¿lirios y… nomeolvides? – susurro, mientras intentaba imaginar las flores juntas

-eran las favoritas de mi madre – por lo menos eso le había dicho Yashamaru, ¿Quién sabe? posiblemente esas eran las flores que mas odiaba su madre

Hinata lo quedo mirando sorprendida, se seco las lágrimas y su sonrisa se convirtió en verdadera, el la entendía y eso la alegraba, estaba infinitamente agradecida con el.

-gracias – le tomo la mano y la acaricio con cuidado, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso, pero no sabia de que otra manera agradecérselo.

La calma y suavidad recorrieron su cuerpo lentamente, se sintió mejor, fijo su vista en el rostro de hinata y se relajo

-y que vas a querer – un intento de sonrisa se asomo por su cara

-ah pues un jugo de naranja y… un sándwich de queso con orégano – sonrío con simpleza, estar junto a el era tan cómodo y tranquilizador – ¿y tu?

-un café y unas galletas

La tranquilidad reino el lugar, comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales como no habían hecho en años, era un sentimiento agradable, se sentían seguros, se sentían normales.

…………………………….

-disculpen, pero ya vamos a cerrar – dijo uno de los meseros de lugar

-a l-lo sentimos… ya nos vamos – contesto hinata avergonzada, no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba tanto con alguien.

Gaara lanzo una mirada de odio puro al mesero, logrando asustar al desafortunado de turno, pago la cuenta y camino con hinata hasta la salida.

-vaya, esta lloviendo muy fuerte – murmuro hinata impresionada, la lluvia caía con gran fuerza ya llevaba bastante tiempo igual como para esperar a que se detuviera

-maldición, odio mojarme – gaara miraba la lluvia asqueado, debería haber salido con un paraguas, si se enfermaba tendría que volver a cuidarse solo

-jajaja no pensé que algo como eso te molestaría, vamos, si corremos no nos mojaremos tanto – hinata le tomo la mano y lo arrastro junto a ella bajo la lluvia, le encantaba mojarse, con su madre salían en las lluvias a jugar bajo el agua, el recuerdo era agradable si lo tenía de esta manera.

Gaara la miraba impresionado, le estaba dando frío con el agua, pero al estar con hinata podría decir que esto incluso era divertido.

-mira, ahí hay un techo descansemos un poco – hinata gritaba para poder ser escuchada con toda esa lluvia, se sentía tan feliz.

-no se como te puede alegrar tanto esto, como no te da frío con toda esta agua – se le estaban congelando hasta los huesos, pero ver a hinata tan feliz y toda mojada valía la pena.

-solía jugar de niña en los días de lluvia, hace mucho que no lo hago – reía feliz, se sentía emocionada por la situación, una parte muy olvidada de ella misma comenzaba a resurgir.

-ya veo – soltó una risa floja y observo como hinata saltaba sobre unos charcos, era tan infantil, era tan pura, era tan suya.

-Gaara, si mañana sigue lloviendo ¿saldrás conmigo de nuevo? Es entretenido estar contigo – aunque estuviera toda empapada y el sonrojo de su cara fuera tan grande, no pudo evitar dedicarle la mas grande de sus sonrisas, se sentía como una niña cuando estaba al lado de el, una pequeña y feliz niña, protegida de todo lo malo.

Gaara la quedo mirando impresionado, mas de lo que había estado todo este tiempo, se esperaba de todo menos eso, que le digieran que era una persona entretenida ni siquiera era raro, rayaba en lo sobrenatural, fijo de nuevo la vista en el rostro de hinata, su sonrisa aun no desaparecía, no se había sentido así en años pero no lo pudo evitar, rió con fuerza y alegría como nunca había hecho, pensaba que ella era una niña pero cuando estaban juntos ambos lo eran.

-por supuesto, aunque traeré un paraguas la próxima vez, sigo odiando mojarme – su expresión nunca había estado tan relajada como en ese momento.

-¡gracias! – felicidad, emoción, regocijo, alegría, ya no se sentía débil ni inútil.

Siguió jugando con el agua un poco mas, saltaba en los charcos con fuerza intentando mojar a gaara, este tan solo la miraba con calma y esquivaba el agua fácilmente, había pensado muchas veces el porque se comportaba así con ella, lo extrañaba y confundía, pero cuando estaba a su lado dejaba de tener importancia, el lo sabía, no podría seguir sin ella.

-¿gaara? – el corazón le latió con fuerza, gaara la tenia abrazada posesivamente por la espalda, reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de hinata, mientras respiraba su aroma queriendo inundarse de el, le encantaba, estaba totalmente dependiente de ese frágil cuerpo, con su suave piel, su delicado aroma, su débil voz tan dulce cuando reía, era demasiado.

-ga-gaara – estaba muy nerviosa, las sensaciones eran tan fuertes y agradables que se sentía mareada.

-tengo frío – susurro roncamente en el oído de hinata para luego morder con delicadeza su lóbulo, esta pego un salto del asombro, si antes se sentía mareada ahora apenas se podía mantener en pie, dejo de pensar totalmente cuando gaara empezó a besar su cuello, suspiro al sentir su calido aliento, sus dientes mordiendo con fuerza su piel y su húmeda lengua recorrer todo su cuello.

Gaara estuvo unos minutos mas jugando con el cuello de hinata para luego separarse de el y darla vuelta con suavidad, pudo ver las gotas de agua recorrer todo el rostro de hinata, como esta mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el sonrojo que se expandía por toda su cara y esos tentadores labios semiabiertos, la imagen lo fascinaba.

-no quiero dejarte ir – soltó a escasos centímetros de los labios de hinata – pero ya son la dos de la mañana, y te prometí llevarte a casa – siguió hablando mientras sus labios se rozaban – pero si sigo así no te devolveré nunca – finalizó mientras tomaba los labios de hinata con los suyos, el ritmo era igual de delicado que en el beso anterior, pero un poco mas experimentado, los labios de gaara mordían con cuidado los de hinata para luego humedecerlos y seguir jugando con ellos.

El beso continuo unos minutos mas, Gaara la atraía con fuerza mientras le acariciaba la espalda ya mojada por la lluvia, Hinata por su parte se sostenía fuertemente de lo brazos de Gaara, sentía su corazón explotar y una exquisita calidez, se dejo llevar por las sensaciones correspondiendo el beso con dedicación.

Se separaron lentamente como la vez anterior, pero esta vez Hinata no correría, no lo haría por que quería quedarse al lado de Gaara, por que estaba ensimismada con el sonido de la lluvia y los brazos de Gaara en su cintura, por que lo que sentía por el ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

………………..

No supo como, pero se encontraba enfrente de su casa con Gaara abrazándola posesivamente por el hombro, debió llegar hasta ahí siendo llevada por esos fuertes brazos que tanto la mimaban, sintió como Gaara acercaba su rostro a su cuello y le murmuraba un buenas noches.

-nos veremos mañana mi pequeña – susurro con cariño para luego soltarla y emprender marcha hacia su casa.

Hinata se quedo parada viendo la silueta de Gaara desaparecer en la lluvia, cerro los ojos sintiendo como las gotas golpeaban con fuerza su rostro, el vació se estaba llenando, poco a poco, de una manera delicada y casi imperceptible, pero ella lo sentía, como pintura coloreando el agua, perfume en una habitación, lo sentía, era tan raro, tan extraño, tan desconocido y desconcertante, se sentía distinta, débil pero a la vez fuerte, frágil pero resistente, rota pero no irreparable.

Ella… creía haber encontrado la fuerza para seguir, la razón de su existir.

Sonrió tenuemente y entro a su casa, las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante, tenia fe en ello.

-¿crees que estas son horas de llegar?… Hinata

La lluvia aumento y los rayos cortaron el cielo, esto no le podía estar pasando.

-p-pa… Padre – que hacia ahí, por que estaba despierto, por le hablaba.

-son mas de las tres de la mañana ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar a estas hora?... y toda mojada, estas manchando el suelo ¿no te das cuenta? – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa voz sonaba siempre tan fuerte? ¿Por qué en su tono actual se sentía un pequeño temblor? ¿Por qué aun así estaba tan aterrada?

-y-yo

-SI, CLARO, TU, TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO, LO SABES, ¿NO ES ASÍ? - ¿Por qué le gritaba? ¿Que había pasado ahora? ¿De que era culpable esta vez?

-n-no s-se d-d-de que hablas, yo

-¿no sabes? ¡Por supuesto que no sabes, un estorbo como tú, causas problemas con solo respirar, una carga completamente innecesaria! – Estaba ebrio, por eso el temblor de voz, por eso los gritos, por eso le hablaba, para poder desquitarse - ¡Ya estoy harto de tener que mantenerte a ti también, tan solo ocupas espacio en esta casa, una molestia, una constante molestia! Todo lo he tenido que soportar, todo, pero nunca me he quejado, te he mantenido, te he dado de comer, te he dado un techo ¡incluso te he pagado los estudios! Todo lo he soportado, pero el mundo no contento con eso va y me arruina el negocio más importante de la compañía ¡TIENES IDEA CUANTO DINERO HEMOS PERDIDO! ESTAMOS CASI EN LA QUIEBRA.

Que tenia ella que ver, que le importaba esa estupida compañía, que le importaba ese asqueroso dinero ¡ella misma pagaba sus estudios! ¿Por qué ese hombre había esperado a que llegara para poder culparla de todo?

-¡con todos lo gastos y problemas con suerte podré mantener a tu hermana! ELLA SI VALE LA PENA

Basta, suficiente, ya no quería seguir escuchando, ya no quería seguir ahí.

-s-si es así… entonces… entonces y-yo p-pue puedo irme d-de esta casa – lo había dicho, por fin lo había dicho, si tantos problemas causaba se iría de ahí.

-QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES – el golpe fue fuerte, la dejo en el suelo temblando, si le había dicho que se iría por qué se enojaba, que la dejara, nada los ataba.

-TODO LO QUE HECHO POR TI, TODO LO QUE HE GASTADO ¡Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECES! – las lagrimas no paraban de salir, le dolía, las patadas, golpes e insultos, eran demasiado fuertes, mas que otras veces, mas que nunca, si seguía así la iba matar.

-ASQUEROSA MAL AGRADECIDA, SI TU NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO, SI TU NO ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ – alguien, quien sea, por favor, por favor que alguien la salve, que alguien la saque de ahí, todavía no podía morir, no ahora, no en este momento que lo había conocido a el, habían hablado de tonterías, le había contado su color favorito, su platillo, le había dicho que podrían ir a la playa juntos, que le gustaba la arena, que la acompañaría en los días de lluvia, que estaría junto a ella, no podía morir, no, porque se había enamorado, por que lo amaba, porque el, porque el se había convertido en su todo.

_Gaara… por favor ven pon mi, no dejes que el fuego se____apague, por favor no me dejes sola y rota, por fa…_

-Gaa…ra

……………………………**.**

…………………………………………**..**

……………………………………………………………**.**

……………………………………………………………………………**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin capitulo 8

Bueno primero lo primero, no saben lo avergonzada que me siento por haber tardado tanto, las excusas son demasiadas y no vale la pena decirlas así que espero puedan perdonarme u.u

Ains como sea este cap fue muy emmm ilustrativo o.o pasaron muchas cosas importantes y me esforcé muchisisisisisimo por hacerlo largo, y nuevamente la escena del beso me costo mas que… bueno no quiero irme con coliaquismo y lenguajes vulgares así que digamos que me costo mucho n.nU encuentro que no quedo tan buena como la otra pero buee eso se los dejo a Uds.

IMPORTANTE, NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL: así es señoras y señores, yo le calculo unos tres capítulos mas como mucho

Bueno y ahora si, a los review

**Dragonsita del amor: **gracias como siempre, no se si este cap fue tan mono pero espero que te haya gustado n.n

**Aanto-ch****an: **no os preocupéis, soy feliz con que me dejes que sea un review n.n intento conservar las personalidades todo lo que puedo, sino para que hacer un fanfic, supongo que tuviste que leerte de nuevo el cap 7 u.u lo siento mucho T-T

**Shiatsuki-chan: **o por dios, por fin alguien que le pasa lo mismo que a mi T-T si dejar reviews es muy difícil la gente lo mira como si nada pero no es así t.t espero que hayas sido mas digna que yo y hayas podido descubrirlo tu sola ( a mi me lo tuvieron que decir T-T que depresión)

**z.mari: **muchas gracias, y no te preocupes por el review (tienes mil veces mas derecho a retrasarte que yo ¬/¬)

**Morgan-sidhe: **BUAAA muchas gracias por el apoyo T.T jojojojo complicar a la gente que bello placer XD no en serio, hinata lo descubrirá y bueno ya veras que pasa XD la parte que te gusto a mi también xp me esforcé mucho en ella mmm como decirlo quería que se notara la manera en como gaara ha influida en ella sin darse cuenta y como a hinata le encanta esa manera de ser de gaara además que las frases contradictorias me encanta n.n ¡creo que ya sacaste un nuevo cap! O.o no estoy segura he estado tan ocupado, si es así lo iré a leer inmediatamente :D

**SubakunoAngelica: **XD jajajajaja tu review me mato de la risa XDXDXDains si es que gaarita es un encanto - creo que este cap fue aun mas deprimente, lo siento, pero buee la comedia nunca ha sido lo mío, como sea espero que te guste.

**Yetanyali: **amo tu review y a ti XD la manera de subir el autoestima mujer xp no se si escribo tan bien, estoy empezando recién pero te estoy muy agradecida, creo que leer tu review era lo que me faltaba para seguir. Aunque igual me demore n/un te agradezco mucho y espero que este capitulo te guste n.n

**Angeldark2805: **muchas gracias n.n creo que lo de comparar sus sentimientos con los sonidos es una parte muy importante, así demuestran lo solos que están como buscan la familiaridad en cosas inanimadas como sea muchas gracias n.n

**Diosa Luna:** jojojo ya veras si se quedan juntos o no, nos acercamos al final y muchas cosas se descubrirán aunque no esta muy alejada con lo den que gaara sea un asesino y como lo tomara hinata, bueno eso pronto se vera muchas gracias por todo.

¡Se me olvidaba! Tenia que ponerles que significaban las flores de las que estaban hablando

Narciso: aparte de egoísmo también significa deseo verte

Lirio blanco: pureza y saludos (también el lirio del valle es vuelta de la felicidad) 

Clavel blanco: inocencia

Rosa blanca: elegancia, sobriedad, inocencia

Margarita blanca: infancia, esperanza en el amor puro.

El nomeolvides es obvio xp


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9: "cuentos de niño"

_-y mientras los enanitos lloraban alrededor de la urna en la que estaba blancanieves, aparecio un apuesto príncipe sobre un blanco y hermosa corcel, en cuanto vio a blancanieves quedo enamorado ante tanta belleza, y quiso despedirse de ella dandole un delicado beso, cuando el beso acabo blancanieves regreso a la vida por el beso de verdadero amor que rompio con el encatamiento de la malvada reina. Despues de eso blanca nieves se caso con el príncipe, expulsaron a la cruel reina y desde entonces viveron felices._

_-¡que bonito! Me alegro mucho de que blancanieves haya podido ser feliz – la pequeña niña miraba alegre a su madre, le encantaba que esta le leyera cuentos, no importaba si eran inventados por ella o los clasicos de siempre, le gustaba escucharlos._

_-que bueno que te haya gustado hinata, aunque este era el ultimo cuento que me faltaba leerte, creo que ahora voy a tener que empezar a inventarlos yo jejeje – la madre acaraciaba suavamente la cabeza de su hija, estaba pensando seriamente en convertirse en escritora, así como iba, no faltaría mucho para que creera unos cien cuentos por lo menos._

_-pero mamá, no entiendo una cosa – hinata veía con sus grandes y brillantes ojos a su madre con la duda impregnada en ellos._

_-mmm ¿qué pasa?_

_-¿comó es que el príncipe llego justo cuando blancanieves estaba en problemas? Con la bella durmiente también pasa eso ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera enamorado de ella? ¿cómo es que justo en ese momento aparecio el principe, se enamoro de ella con tan solo verla y decidio besarla? – hinata seguía atosigando a su pobre madre con miles de preguntas, realmente no entendía por que justo en ese momento llego el príncipe ¿por qué no antes? ¿o despues? O simplemente nunca._

_-mmm… eso es porque si el príncipe no hubiera llegado justo en ese momento el cuento no hubiera tenido un final feliz – la madre intentaba explicarle lo mejor posible a hinata para que entendiera, aunque hasta ella se estaba complicando un poco._

_-¿y las historias siempre tienen que tener un final feliz? – la niña seguía un poco confundida, sin darse cuenta que estaba dejando sorprendida y peor de confundida que ella a su madre._

_-mmm… pues eso… ¡A, ya se! Hinata, te acuerdas de la cenicienta ¿cierto? – la niña movio la cabeza de arriba para abajo diciendo que si - ¡bien! Mira, contestame esta pregunta y así entederas un poquito ¿porqué si el zapato de cristal de cenicienta le quedaba a la perfección, cuando ella salio corriendo este se le cayo del pie?_

_-nose, no lo había pensado ¿por qué? – la duda crecía cada vez mas en la niña, mientras la madre la veía sonriente_

_-eso es, porque no es real_

_-¿cómo? _

_-En las historias siempre pasan cosas que permiten que estas acaben bien, de eso se tratan las historias, de mostrar que todo es posible, cuando en realidad no lo es, de ver como la gente alcanza un mundo perfecto sin casi esfuerzo alguno, pero la vida real no es así, la vida es mas complicada, cuesta mucho mas, uno tiene que esforzarse mucho para alcanzar sus metas y ser feliz, la vida simplemente es así._

_-¡pero eso es muy triste! Es injusto_

_-no, no lo es_

_-¡¿por qué no!?_

_-jajaja calma hinata, mira, no es injusto, porque hace que la felicidad sea mucho mas real, que apreciemos los momentos felices y aprendamos de los tristes, la alegria y felicidad seran merecidas, bienvenidas, queridas, y reales, mucho mas intensas, mucho mas deseables, ya lo sabes "nos caemos para aprender a pararnos" un mundo en el que todo sea perfecto y lo tengamos todo simplemente no es mundo, no tendremos ninguna meta, nada nos parecera interesante y no estaremos conformes, la vida es una aventura y tenemos que disfrutarla_

_-¿y la felicidad siempre llegara?_

_-mientras no te rindas siempre llegara, esfuerzate y ten fe en ti misma y ya veras como todo lo que quieras lo conseguiras, ademas tienes a tu grandiosa madre para ayudarte en todo lo que quieras – termino de decir la madre con una gran sonrisa en los labios_

_-jajajaja gracias mamá, te quiero mucho y con eso yo ya soy feliz – hinata abrazó a su madre con fuerza y cariño, la quería tanto, la admiraba tanto._

_-yo también pequeña, soy inmensamente feliz de ser tu madre y estoy orgullosa de ti, no importa lo que pase siempre te protejere_

_-¿a hanabi-chan también? _

_-por supuesto, ustedes son mis dos grandes tesoros, las amo tanto a ambas, cuando hanabi-chan aprenda a caminar iremos las tres juntas a jugar al parque._

_-¡sii! Yo cuidare de hanabi, sere una gran hermana mayor._

_-por supuesto que si pequeña, tu cuidaras de hanabi y ella algun día cuidara de ti también, y yo por supuesto cuidare de ambas._

_-¡es una promesa!_

_-claro que lo es, es nuestra promesa, y siempre lo sera._

…………………………………………………………………_.._

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, apenas sentía su cuerpo ¿estaba muerta? No, todavia no, sentía su propia respiración, lenta y dificultosa, abrio dolorosamente los ojos intentando enfocar algo, la oscuridad se fue convirtiendo en algo borroso para luego ir adquiriendo forma, ¿dónde estaba? ¿su habitación? ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Solo recoraba los golpes y gritos, recordaba haber llamado a gaara con todas sus fuerzas, y luego solo oscuridad, tal vez, solo tal vez, gaara había ¡¿gaara la había salvado?!

Levanto con cuidado la cabeza para poder ver mejor, giro la vista buscando a alguien hasta que se topo con una silueta junto a la puerta, forzo la vista para poder ver mejor, la persona era alta, y la miraba preocupadamente, esa mirada, tan calma, tan cariñosa, tan asustada y preocupada, no podía ser

-ma… ¿mamá? – el susurro fue tan debil que apenas se escucho, como si nunca hubiera existido.

-ja! por favor, ahora estas delirando, siempre has estado mal de la cabeza, pero por fin se te ha confirmado la locura – la voz era aspera y hostil, cualquier rastro de la mirada anterior había desaparecido para convertirse en una irritada y burlona.

-¿hanabi? – otro susurro inexsistente

-nooo, soy un duende magico del país de la piruleta – solto una risa sarcastica, para volver a quedar en silencio y mirar fijamente a hinata.

-co… ¿cómo es que…

-te limpie las heridas – interrumpio – no te he curado, solo te limpie un poco y te traje aca, papá esta durmiendo, alcanze a separarlo de ti antes de que te matara, aunque te echare la culpa del golpe que tiene en la cabeza, yo solo cumpli mi papel de buena hija salvandolo de ti y llevandolo a su pieza – hablaba rapida y nerviosamente, como si hubiera echo una travesura e intentara explicarla.

-¿por… por qué… tu…

-no lo hice por ti – volvio a interrumpir un poco mas fuerte esta vez – sera mejor que agarres todo lo que puedas y te vayas de esta casa, así solo me quedare yo con todos los privilegios, es lo que siempre he querido, lo hice por mi, por nadie mas – la voz le temblaba, aunque nadie que no la conociera se hubiera dado cuenta, era como ni si ella misma se creyera esas palabras, miraba hacia el suelo,sin atraverce a levantar la vista, aunque toda la vida había enfrentado a su hermana casi por gusto, en estos momentos era incapaz de verla a la cara, hinata la miro fijamente, la mirada de hanabi era culposa y triste, estaba empezando a dudar si realmente estaba viva, esto era demasiado irreal.

-gra-gracias – no se le ocurrió que más decir, no solo era sorpresa lo que sentía, hanabi jamas se mostro preocupada por ella, al contrario, siempre la vio como un obstaculo, el objeto de burlas, que ahora la salvara… ni siquiera tenía palabras para decribirlo.

-no me lo agradescas idiota, ya te lo dije no lo hice por ti, ahora vete rapido de esta casa y de esta vida, por fin dejaras de ver al padre que odias y a la hermana que detestas – solto una risa aspera y se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-no te detesto, eres lo unico que he seguido queriendo en esta casa – hanabi paro en seco, no se dio vuelta solo quedo mirando la puerta mientras la mano le temblaba.

-¡por favor! No digas idiotezes, tu no solo me odias, me has destestado toda la vida, que repentinamente sientas este riduculo amor por mi, es solo por que te salve ¡por nada mas! – hanabi estaba al borde de los gritos, que la persona que había maltratado toda su vida le dijera eso, era inabmisible, no quería escuchar algo como eso.

-es la verdad – todavía hablaba a susurros ahogados, pero la seguridad con la que pronuncio esas simples palabras era demasiado potente como para que fuera mentira.

-ya basta, no quiero escucharte, desde que nací no te has acercado a mi… sabes… somos iguales, si papá nunca te quiso a ti, pues mamá jamas se preocupo por mi ¡a ella solo le interesabas tu!

-sabes que eso no es cierto, mamá siempre nos quiso por igual, la unica persona que nos ha querido incondisionalmente fue ella.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡no digas idioteces, mamá siempre te quiso mas a ti, apenas me acuerdo de ella, y eso claramente es por que nunca se intereso por mi! – tenia los ojos vidriosos, respiraba agitadamente y pequeños temblores la atacaban, no quería escucharla, no quería escuchar a hinata, no quería entender la realidad – sabes – comenzó con un corto susurro – cuando mamá murió, yo todavía era muy pequeña, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, tenía miedo, estaba asustada, no sabía a donde ir, lo unico que pude hacer fue ir donde mi queridisima hermanita mayor, quería que me abrazara y me explicara lo que pasaba ¡pero en vez de eso solo recibi tu completo desprecio! ¡POR LA MIERDA HINATA, YO ERA LA HERMANA PEQUEÑA QUE TENIAS QUE CONSOLAR, PERO SOLO TE PREOCUPASTE POR TI! – lagrimas corrian por su cara, hinata solo se mantenia en silencio con la mirada baja.

-no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeña – empezó hinata – pero antes de que mamá muriera, hicimos una promesa, sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar las razones o el por que, nosotras siempre nos protegeriamos, cuidariamos de la otra con toda nuestra fuerza, mamá nos cuidaria a ambas, yo a ti y algun día tu de mi, al final… yo fui la unica que rompio la promesa – hinata tenia la vista perdida en el techo, toda su vida fue tan inutil, nunca pudo hacer nada por nadie.

-ja no tengo idea de que estas hablando, pero si te sirve de algo mamá tampoco hizo nada por mi – la voz le salía ronca, le ardía la garganta con cada palabra que pronunciaba, no quería ni pensar

-te equivocas, mamá hizo el sacrificio mas grande que alguien podría hacer, ella lo dio todo por nosotras, como ya te dije eres muy pequeña para recordar… para recordar como murió mamá – pequeños temblores invadían su cuerpo, había sepultado esto hace ya mucho como para sacarlo a flote ahora, pero quería que hanabi entendiera, que su madre… simplemente fue la mejor.

-no tengo idea de que estas hablando, esa mujer murió de una enfermedad, papá me lo dijo ¡el no me miente como tu! – temblaba, tenía miedo, no quería escuchar, ella sabía que algo pasaba, sabía lo distorsionada que estaba la realidad, sabía que eran demasiadas las mentiras, sabía que un delicado velo de oscuridad lo cubría todo y ella quería que permaneciera así, de lo contrario, no tendría fuerzas para seguir.

Hinata se levantó lentamente de su cama, las heridas ardían y apenas podía mover un brazo, pero de todos modos se encamino hacia una temblorosa hanabi. Había solo dos razones por la que ella no había huido de esa casa hace ya mucho tiempo, y una de ellas, lagrimaba asustada abrazándose con fuerza frente a ella.

-escucha hanabi – susurro abrazando a esta con cariño – no quiero que recuerdes, por que quiero que seas feliz, soy tu hermana mayor, pero nunca he podido hacer algo realmente importante por ti, y lamento profundamente eso, te pido perdón. Pero quiero que sepas esto, te quiero y siempre te he querido, lo suficiente como para no haber abandonado esta casa, a pesar de tu sonrisa petulante y tu personalidad prepotente – rió en silencio – y mamá nos amo a ambas mas que a su propia vida, yo era su luna que iluminaba sus noches, pero tu… los fuegos artificiales que hacían retumbar su corazón de alegría, y si, aunque cueste creerlo, tu eres la única persona que papá quiere, algo que me parece fuera de toda lógica, pero eres tan resplandeciente que iluminas ese oscuro corazón, así que hanabi por favor se feliz, por que ahora que me valla ya no podré cuidar tu espalda, pero tu sabes que no lo necesitas, mimada niña llorona, que al final me termino salvando – hanabi no paraba de llorar ¿Por qué había golpeado y maltratado a Hinata por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no la había defendido nunca antes? ¿Por qué una persona tan horrible como ella era tan querida? ¿Por qué su hermana era un ángel de la bondad mandado para protegerla? Había sido tan tonta, debería haber disfrutado de la compañía de Hinata, debería haberla querido, haberse acercado a ella, ahora era demasiado tarde.

Hinata seguía abrazando a hanabi con cariño, no lloraba, a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar, este momento era tan hermosamente mágico para ella que rebozaba de alegría, su hermana estaría bien, y ella… era por fin libre.

…………………………………………………………

Esparció con cuidado la crema por su cara, para luego empezar maquillarse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había maquillado para ocultar sus heridas. Los pasos a seguir ya se los sabía de memoria, luego de curarlas y bajar la hinchazón, aplicaba una crema para suavizar su piel y que no se viera roto, después de un tiempo se echaba la base, luego se pintaba he implantaba una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, por lo menos en la universidad la sonrisa no era necesaria, solo tranquilidad, con eso bastaba. Se levanto con cuidado, sus heridas vendadas estaban tapadas por su ropa, su bufanda tapaba su golpeado cuello y las largas mangas de su chaqueta cubrían sus maltrechas manos, se puso su mochila y agarro su bolso, contuvo el grito de dolor, todavía era demasiado pronto como para caminar, pero tenía que salir pronto, su padre pronto podría despertar, miro por ultima vez a hanabi que dormía en su cama y se marcho.

Camino cojeando hasta llegar a la calle donde Gaara la había besado por primera vez, avanzó unos pasos y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en una pared al lado de un árbol, ya todas las hojas habían caído al suelo y las ramas desnudas dejaban ver el gris cielo, el invierno había llegado y ya las flores marchitas en el suelo estaban. Suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el árbol, ahora todo el dolor y cansancio caían sobre ella, pero más que nada se sentía terriblemente sola, cerró los ojos, Se sentía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, como un gato abandonado, solo en el mundo. Habían pasado seis horas desde que no veía a Gaara, le parecía tanto, lo extrañaba, quería verlo, abrazarlo y que le dijera que ya todo había terminado, pero si se diera cuenta de la verdad, la repudiaría, ella lo sabia.¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Que debía hacer?

¿Qué pasaría con ella, de ahora en adelante?

………………………………………………………………………..

Cinco minutos más, en jodidamente cinco minutos más el estupido tiempo de almuerzo acabaría y Hinata no se había dignado a aparecer, Gaara no era precisamente una persona con poca paciencia, sabía como mantener la calma y esperar por el momento adecuado, pero no soportaba que lo hicieran esperar ¡mejor dicho! No soportaba que Hinata lo hiciera esperar, entendía los contratiempos, la gente se retrasa, pero con Hinata no soportaba los segundos de su ausencia, ella era **suya**, su Hinata, de su completa y total propiedad, su preciada muñeca rota, con sus ojos de luna y su tímida pero hermosa sonrisa, con sus pequeñas y asustadizas manitos que lo acariciaban con ternura, que se aferraban a el como si su vida de pendiera de ello, y sus carnosos labios, tan espectacularmente deliciosos, tan suaves que cuando los tocaba… ¡suficiente! Ya se estaba desviando del tema ¡maldición! esto era culpa de Hinata, con su ridículamente excesivo retraso lo tenia enojado y hambriento, muy hambriento.

Escucho unos rápidos pero vacilantes pasos dirigirse hacia el ¡ya era hora! Volteo con total calma y naturalidad para vera Hinata llegar a esta el.

-lo-lo siento – susurro una cansada Hinata – me… me que-quede dormida hoy en la mañana, no vine a ninguna clase, y se… se me olvido hacer tu almuerzo, lo siento mucho – respiraba agitadamente, no exactamente por el cansancio, sino por que después de todo se encontraba ahí. Gaara la quedo mirando, había algo, algo raro, algo no estaba en su lugar ¿Qué era?

-y-yo realmente lo siento estaba cansada y bueno…- la miro de arribo a bajo mientras Hinata se seguía disculpando.

-n-no estoy acostumbrada a salir…

¿Qué eran esos bolsos que Hinata llevaba consigo?

-y-y la lluvia de anoche m-me canso…

¿Qué tenía su piel? Se había pintado… ¿pero para parecer exactamente igual?

-y corrimos mucho y como estaba jugando…

¿Por qué escondía sus manos en las mangas? ¿Por qué lo hacia con… miedo?

-con la-la lluvia y luego…

¿Qué era ese olor? Eso que casi no se sentía, imperceptible, pero el estaba… acostumbrado…

-n-no podía dormirme y… con los truenos…

¡¿Sangre?! Hi-hinata olía… a… sangre ¡que demonios!

-sonaban muy fuer…

-¿Qué te paso?

-¿eh? – hinata lo quedo mirando asombrada… se había… ¿se había dado cuenta?

-hinata ¿Qué… te paso? – la vos le salía ahogada por la rabia contenida, que le había pasado a su Hinata.

-yo… na-nada, yaa te dije… solo me quede dormida – retrocedió unos pasos, mientras negaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo había ocultado todo muy bien, lo había hecho para que Gaara no se diera cuenta, para que el no la mirara con asco, para que no la abandonara.

-Hinata – susurro Gaara mientras se acercaba a ella, acorralándola contra un árbol - ¿Qué...? – Respiro profundo para poder seguir hablando - ¿Qué te paso? – volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba con fuerza un brazo de Hinata, esta logro contener el grito, pero no así las lagrimas de dolor, las manos de Gaara temblaron y su expresión se endureció, saco con fuerza la bufanda y levanto las mangas de Hinata, su cara se descompuso, los brazos de Hinata vendados, sus manos rasguñadas, su cuello moreteado, el espantoso grito de dolor que soltó cuando toco su estomago, no podía ser…

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – la voz mas ronca de lo normal y una sombra de ira cubría sus ojos.

-yo… yo no – no podía hablar, su voz se había apagado y las lagrimas no dejaban de correr.

-¡quien te hizo esto! – grito con fuerza y rabia ¿Quién había osado tocar a su muñeca? Quién la había maltratado, quién había robado la luz de sus ojos.

Hinata lo miro, llena de lágrimas e inundada en tristeza, se había sentido tan feliz cuando tuvo a hanabi en sus brazos, pero ahora que estaba sola, que no tenía hogar, que estaba tan perdida en el mundo con Gaara viéndola de esa manera, ya no podía mas, todo rastro de fuerza desapareció y se dejo caer al suelo, Gaara no la alcanzo a tomar, solo pudo ver como Hinata lloraba desconsolada abrazándose así misma, sintió nauseas y un profundo deseo de llorar, se arrodillo frente a Hinata y la abrazo con cuidado, hundió su cabeza en los cabellos de ella mientras esta mojaba su pecho con las lagrimas, como algo como esto había pasado, como su pequeña muñeca se había partido en dos, como fue que no pudo protegerla, por qué, por qué un ángel como ella estaba condenado a sufrir de igual manera que el, esto no era justo, esto era una pesadilla de la que no podían despertar.

…………………………………………………..

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acerco hasta su cama y la vio dormir ahí, no podía creer que la había llevado a su casa, y menos que apenas llegaran ella se quedara dormida por el cansancio.

Se acerco para acariciar su rostro, Hinata soltó un pequeño quejido ante el contacto y se acurruco mas en si misma, había soñado tanto tiempo con tener a Hinata así, en su cama, indefensa, dormida, hasta las heridas estaban incluidas en el sueño, pero en el sueño, en la bella irrealidad, el era causante de todo, de los golpes, de las lagrimas, de las sonrisas, de la luz. El tenía que ser el causante, el tenía que ser el único que la tocara, el que quitara todo para luego devolvérselo, él, solo él, pero alguien la había roto, pisoteado a su muñeca, robado sus sonrisas, quitado su atención en él, alguien… alguien había machacado el corazón de los dos, pateado los pocos pedazos que quedaban y destruido las esperanzas que empezaban a florecer.

No podía soportarlo mas, tenía que salir de ahí, desahogarse de alguna manera, tenía que matar a alguien urgentemente, necesitaba ver la sangre ajena, el dolor distante, necesitaba sentir que el que sufría no era el, no importaba que fuera de día, no importaba que tuviera que matar a un perro o a una familia entera, necesitaba que las lagrimas salieran de alguna manera, aunque el que las soltara no fuera el, talvez si el cielo era piadoso, el desafortunado de turno sería el que quebró a Hinata, el que la maltrato, el bastardo infeliz que apago la débil llama que habitaba en ambos.

Agarro su abrigo y salio a la calle, el viento helado golpeo en su cara y el bullicio de la gente lo ensordeció, se dejo llevar por sus pies, que sus instintos se encendieran y eligieran a la victima, hasta entones, tan solo quería dejarse llevar y perderse con el viento.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Movió sus dedos lentamente, parte por parte, cada articulación, cada músculo, cada parte de su ser, las empezó a mover lentamente, sentía el cuerpo quebrado, al igual que su corazón.

Se movió para quedar viendo el techo y pensar, tenía que poner algunas cosas en orden, su mente era un desastre, sus sentimientos una mezcla confusa, tenía que centrarse, ir parte por parte.

Suspiro profundo.

Muy bien, problema número uno, sin orden de importancia… no tenía casa, ni a donde ir, estaba completa y totalmente sola, en su vida el peso de la soledad había caído tan duramente encima de ella y se mezclaba con la realidad de una manera que la abrumaba y terminaba por pulverizar su corazón, contuvo las lagrimas, todavía quedaban por aclarar varios puntos mas.

Problema número dos, sin orden de importancia… le dolía el cuerpo a morir, algunas heridas eran mas graves de lo que pensaba y llevaría un tiempo en recuperarse, necesitaba medicina, vendas, alcohol, como mínimo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero mas que nada, descanso, mucho descanso, pero en estos momentos, no sabia si sería capaz de cumplir con los requerimientos.

Problema número tres, sin orden de importancia… no creía que tuviera que preocuparse mucho, pero todavía estaba esa remota posibilidad de que su padre la buscara o intentara hacer algo, a decir verdad, estaba asustada, sabía que el no haría nada, pero imaginarlo cerca suyo, cruzarse casualmente en una calle, todas esas posibilidades la aterraban, llevo las manos a su pecho y cerro los ojos, aunque tuviera miedo, sabia que hanabi se encargaría de que su padre no hiciera nada, posiblemente lo unico que pasaría era que sería deseredada, aun así, estaba todavía… aterrada, había que decirlo, pero sin importar que, tenia que controlar ese miedo.

Problema número cuatro, sin orden de importancia… una de las cosas que mas miedo le daban era tener que explicarle todo a gaara, despues de que la vio herida lo unico que hizo fue mantenerla abrazada a el, despues de un tiempo, agarro sus bolsos la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su casa, no podía creer que la tratara tan bien, no le había hecho mas preguntas, la había dejado descanzar, le había permitido estar en su casa, en un hogar, protejida del frio y la lluvia, el la cuidaba demasiado, la trataba como a una muñeca de porcelana, con cuidado y delicadeza para que no se rompiera, le avergonzaba decirlo, pero lo amaba tanto, lo quería tanto.

Se tapo la cara con sus manos, se supone que ese problema le daba miedo, no vergüenza, como podía mezclar tanto las cosas.

Problema número cinco sin orden de importancia… lo sabia, era tonto, ridiculo, y no podía creer que en una situación así eso le importara, pero estar acostada e indefensa en la pieza de un… hombre, en la casa del mismo, solos los dos… el sonrojo que la ataco fue tan potente que estuvo a punto de desmayarce por la repentina subida de preción, esto era demaciado vergonzoso.

Se quedo en blanco unos segundos, escuchando todo a su alrededor, tranquilizando su respiración, se mantuvo así un tiempo mas, silencio, demasiado silencio, tanto silencio no podía ser normal, no se supone que Gaara también estaba ahí ¿qué había pasado con el?

Se levanto con cuidado viendo a su alrededor, se tomo un tiempo para ver con atención la habitación de Gaara, grande y espaciosa, con solo una cama, un escritorio y un gran armario, sobre el escritorio una ventana cerrada y en la esquina opuesta una puerta de vidrio que posiblemente conectara con un baño, bueno, la pieza era bastante simple, tampoco que la que una vez fue suya fuera mucho mas equipada.

Camino todavía cojeando hasta la puerta de la habitación para salir de esta, la luz de afuera la cegó unos momentos, la sala estaba mucho mas iluminada por la poca luz solar, era mas o menos del mismo porte de la habitación, con un sofá negro en el medio frente a una tele pegada a pared, detrás del sofá una pequeña separación que daba a la cocina, bastante en desuso por lo que se podía ver, a la izquierda estaba la puerta de entrada, se acerco a esta contemplando todo el lugar, al lado de la puerta un perchero y un mueble con un florero delgado, que solo contenía una rosa negra, Hinata miro la rosa unos segundos, podría decirse que… era un curioso detalle, se fijo en un papel al lado de esta, una nota escrita con fina letra

"_tuve que salir unos momentos, puedes bañarte en el baño que esta en mi pieza y tomar un poco de mi ropa, te quedara grande y no te rozara con las heridas, te deje un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi escritorio por si lo necesitas"_

_volveré pronto… Gaara_

Se sonrojo, no supo muy bien por que, tampoco es que fuera raro. Miro nuevamente a su alrededor, se fijo que al lado izquierdo de la habitación de Gaara había otra puerta mas, camino hasta ella, se preguntaba desde cuando era tan curiosa, inspeccionando una casa ajena, debería solo ir a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, ponerse ropa cómoda que no rozara sus heridas, ropa grande… ropa como la de Gaara… muy bien, iría a revisar esa habitación primero, daría unas cuantas vueltas en círculos, aprendería nuevamente como respirar y talvez en ese momentos iría a bañarse.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro, era un pequeño estudio, con un computador y estantes llenos de libros, se acerco a revisarlos, muchos de los libros eran de ilustraciones de desiertos, de ciudades y arquitectura antigua, Gaara no mentía cuando dijo que le gustaban los desiertos… y que estudiaba arquitectura.

Bueno sin cortar las dagas y espadas que adornaban la paredes, y las dos perturbadoras calaveras falsas sobre los estantes, que parecían muy pero muy reales, pero vamos que ella estudiaba medicina se daría cuenta si eran falsas, la habitación era bastante normal, ya se iba a ir cuando algo le llamo la atención, una pequeña foto al lado del computador, solo mostraba a una mujer, era muy bonita, no sabría decir si se veía contenta o en paz, pero algo de la foto le llamo la atención, había algo raro, como si en realidad la foto fuera algo triste, como si la mujer de la foto no estuviera ni feliz ni en paz, si no solo posando, intentando dejar un buen recuerdo, ese tipo de actos forzados que hacen las madres para no preocupar… si, esa clase de sacrificios.

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, creía lo que ella quería creer, sabía muy pocas cosas de Gaara, talvez esa mujer era una hermana o quizás una antigua novia, no lo deseaba, pero podría ser así, es solo… que por alguna extraña razón, esa mujer le recordaba a su madre.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Gaara, vio el botiquín y sus brazos, realmente la ducha era necesaria, fue al baño y se quito la ropa con cuidado, miro sus heridas y su cuerpo demacrado, por lo menos ya no le dolían mucho y podía caminar un poco mejor, abrió la llave del agua y se metió bajo esta, se sentía tan bien, la presión fuerte del agua, el vapor desprendido, el ardor de las heridas limpiándose, el agua llevándoselo todo, se sentía tan bien, el solo sentir, era tan agradable.

Salio del baño lentamente, se amarro una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y fue hacia la habitación, se seco y curo adecuadamente sus heridas, se puso ropa interior y se dirigió al armario dudatiba, abrió las puertas de este lentamente, si el armario era grande por fuera, por dentro lo era mas, tomo una polerón color vino y se lo puso, le llegaba sobre las rodilla y soltaba un olor extremadamente delicioso, acerco las mangas a su cara y las apretó, estaba muy sonrojada, al borde de un nuevo desmayo, pero, se sentía bien, sonrió tontamente y se levanto para agarrar los pantalones que estaban doblados mas arriba, pero antes de tocarlos se vio reflejada en el espejo que estaba en medio del armario, no se había fijado antes debido a que el espejo del baño estaba empañado al salir de la ducha y antes de eso estaba maquillada, pero ahora que se había limpiado bien, podía ver su cara con claridad, su piel mas pálida de lo usual, sus labios rotos y secos, grandes moretones en sus mejillas, raspaduras en su mentón, horribles ojeras, pequeño cortes en sus parpados, no lo soporto mas y se puso a llorar, hasta ahora había intentado tomarlo con calma, incluso con algo de humor, pero su cuerpo le decía que ya dejara de mentir, que gritara, que se desahogara, estaba sola, adolorida, había perdido lo que quedaba y tenía de familia, había estado apunto de morir, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, no lo podía soportar mas, quería que Gaara llegara pronto, que la abrazara que la besara, que la dejara quedarse con el, que la protegiera, que la amara, quería sentirse realmente bien, tener un lugar al que pertenecer, no ser mas un gato callejero, un pájaro encerrado, que nunca le volvieran a cortar las alas y desecharla como basura, quería ser feliz eso era todo.

Seguía llorando, sentada en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en la base del armario, con la mirada y el alma perdida, como muñeca vacía, se estaba perdiendo a ella, acaricio con cuidado la madera, deslizando sus manos de un lado a otro, hasta que sintió removerse algo, dirigió sus ojos y vio como había removido una tapa, retiro la tapa casi por inercia y de manera automática, lo que vio la paralizó, cuchillos, dagas, hilos de metal, navajas, alambre de púas, cadenas… como podían estar estas cosas ahí, no era simple adorno o extraño gusto, era… tomo una daga y la miro con cuidado, le recordó a los bisturí que usan en las practicas de cirugía, extremadamente limpios, pero que se nota el desgaste, el uso, la sangre que corrió una vez por el, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y tembló con fuerza, esto no era real, no podía serlo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Giro la cabeza de un lado a otro, ya estaba mucho mas relajado, la tortura había cumplido su cometido, pero se seguía sintiendo vació y desorientado, entro al edificio en el que vivía con total calma y naturalidad, subió por el ascensor hasta su piso y entro a su casa, miro alrededor buscando a Hinata, debía de estar todavía en la habitación, dejo su abrigo en el perchero y escondió los cuchillos en un hueco detrás del mueble, se levanto y fue hacia su pieza, entro y vio la puerta del baño abierta y el vapor todavía saliendo por esta, su cama desordenada con algunas vendas usadas encima, y los últimos rayos de luz colándose por la ventana, avanzo unos dos pasos y miro hacia el armario, la puerta estaba abierta y entre el espacio que quedaba con el suelo se podían ver las largar piernas de Hinata dobladas, sintió retumbar su corazón y un mínimo sonrojo cubrir su rostro, quería ver la imagen entera, se acerco rodeando la puerta, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba, Hinata había removido la tapa y visto su encantadora colección, mantenía agarrada una daga con las dos manos y apenas se movía.

-…Hinata… - logro susurra, mierda, mierda, mierda, como pudo ser tan descuidado

Hinata dio vuelta lentamente, vio a Gaara mirándolo sorprendido y asustado, las manos le empezaron a temblar, tenía miedo, pero Gaara… era Gaara quien estaba frente a ella, era aquel que la acariciaba con delicadeza y amor, era al que le debía mucho, demasiado… tomo aire con fuerza y se preparo para hablar, quería y tenía que ser fuerte.

-Gaara – murmuro despacio mientras el se mantenía estático – si yo te cuento mi historia… tu me contaras la tuya.

…………….

…………………..

………………………….

………………………………..

Fin capitulo 9

Jooooooo muero de sueño x.x ains hace mucho que no escribía tanto, bueno a modo de disculpas les hice el capitulo lo mas largo e informativo que pude 11 PAGUINAS todo un record para alguien como yo XD

Quiero advertir que mi retraso esta relacionado con un saco de papas y un desban o como se escriba XD

Tenía muchas cosas que decir pero el sueño me aturde, no se preocupen contestare reviews se los debo.

Bueno gente como supongo se dieron cuenta ahora vienen las historias sobre el oscuro pasado de nuestros personajes favoritos, primero Hinata y luego Gaara en ese orden, y de ahí SE NOS ACABA EL FIC BUAAAA TOT odio los finales t.t

Como sea no prometo nada pero estén atentos en cualquier momento puede aparecer el siguiente cap jojojojo xp

junte todos los review por que eran muchos busquense estan escritos los nombres con negrita como siempre n.n

**Diosa Luna: **buaa que emoción *.* me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, muchas gracias n//n y siii si hay policia ¬//¬ es solo que no es muy operante XD y bueno ya se explico un poquito que hinata lo ocultaba too asiquee SI HAY POLICIA XD aaa y me enseñas a permitir anonimos… esque nose como jejeje n//n que vergüenza u//u ///**Hyuuga-hikari: **muchas gracias n.n espero que este también te guste como para dejarte sin palabras XD ///**: **lo siento tantooo, mis retrasos son inadmisibles pero no lo puedo evitar t.t joo bueno muchas gracias por lo dicho n.n que me avergüenzas mujer xp ///**Angeldark2805: **muchas gracias n.n y sii yo tampoco quero que se acabe, los finales me dan penita t.t pero todo tiene su fin ù.u y ademas sera un gran final jojojojo XD aa y lo siento no fue gaara quien la salvo, igual habría sido raro hay que decirlo gaara de principe azul jajaja como que no u.u me gusta malito y malito sera XD ///**Luna-Yang1994: **¡que bueno que te hayas atrevido a dejar un review! A mi también a veces me da vergüenza… o flojera pero bueno no le digas nadie xp ¡y por favor como se te ocurre que lo voy a abandonar nononono eso NUNCA primero muerta! Me demoro un poquito si pero paciencia n.n muchas gracias por todo. ///**Dragonsita del amor: **kyaaa que bueno que te guste, soy feliz n//n muchas gracias por todo n.n espero que te guste el cap. ///**HiTsuki93: **muchas gracias que bueno que te guste n.n y a todos el mundo le gusto la parte de ino parece que no es muy querida XD ///**Helena-uchimake no gaara: **ya lo segui n.n ///**: **nop todavía no termiina pero pronto, capitulo dos mmm creo que te sorprenderan muchas cosas, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y perder tiempo en eso n.n XD ///**Sakuno-chan Echizen: **tantas amenazas de muerte o.o también fui secuestrada creo que voy a tener que contratar a guardaespaldas privados por mi propia seguridad XD lo siento gaarita no la salvo u.u todo el mundo esperaba eso, espero no haber decepcionado. Bueno muchas gracias por leer n.n ///**Gaahina4-e: **muchas gracias por leer n.n ya lo continue espero que te guste n.n ///**Chibik-lady: **pobre ino a todo el mundo le encanto esa parte realmente la pobre no es muy querida u.u aunque también disfrute escribiendo esa parte XD sip yo también quero estar en el lugar de hinata, la muy suertuda ¬¬ XD gaarita t.t bueno todo se desarrolara en unos tres capitulos mas si esque no son dos, espero que lo disfrutes. ///**Luz estrella: **me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, soy mala xp jojojojo no ya enserio espero que disfrute el cap y lo que viene n.n ///**Shiatsuki-chan: **espero no haberte dejado con mas desesperación xp gaarita no fue por ella lo siento se entero después el pobre, esque tenia que irse rapido a su casa por que como todo buen hombre después de estar con hinata tenia que atender ciertos asuntos pendientes XD jajaja lo siento tenia que escribir eso bueno disfruta el cap y no sufras mucho n.n ///**-gaa: ** yoshtemía llegar a este momento POR FAVOR NO ME MATES soy muy joven para morir XD sieeeento tanto el retraso pero si lo pensamos como me tenias encerrada en un saco de papas no me podia mover mucho y escribir bien asíqueeee… no es solo culpa mia jejejej XD aaa que manera de reir con tu review mi mas favorito de todos n.n te lusiste me gusto mucho n.n y nooo no dejes de escribir tus fics que me gustan mucho u.u pero como estaba encerrada en un saco de papas tampoco pude dejarte reviews ¬///¬ jeejejejeje tantos secuaces en mi contra o.o lo de contratar guardaespaldas va enserio XD espero que te guste el cap.. por cierto ¿ya soy libre? O todavía estoy en un desban o como se escriba ó.o XD cuidate mucho y sigue con tus fic que alegran la vida de muchos n.n ///**Sayuri Koitsumi: **me agrada que la lectora le agrade informarme que le gusta mi historia :) XD muchas gracias por todo y perdon por el retraso espero que te guste el cap n.n ///**: **muchas gracias n///n que me sonrojas mujer n//n me algra mucho que te guste n.n ///**SabakuNoFan19: **que bueno que te haya gustado n.n me alegra mucho n.n perdona el retraso espero que te guste el cap n.n

Por fin, no puede creer que me tarde una hora en contestar reviews jooo muero de sueño asique me despido si hay alguna incoherencia tanto en el fiv como en los reviw es culpa del ueñ no de mi XD


End file.
